


The Unexpected Fate

by Addyddraw



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Romance, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addyddraw/pseuds/Addyddraw
Summary: After Ahsoka Tano left the order everything was different, she wasn't the same without Anakin Skywalker, her master. She couldn't use her abilities or share her Jedi past, that was until she met the Martez sisters. Ahsoka had revealed her Jedi past to them, but there was one more thing she had kept... Something so huge it could change the entire fate of her master and herself as a person.It was a baby.Join Ahsoka as she goes through all the events of Season 7 of clones wars and ROTS. Will the same events take place? Will she share her secret with Anakin? Would her master turn to the Dark Side?Who knows....
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anisoka - Relationship
Comments: 95
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work and progress, there might be some typos and certain things that I change once I'm done with the full story. Also, I'll try and stay on a schedule of when I post each chapter, but knowing myself, it may change. Enjoy!

**_The Jedi Temple exit had never felt so long in her life._ ** _This hadn’t been the plan, she was supposed to help them stop the war, fight alongside them, not walk away. But the pain held her like a deep wound, burying itself in the pit of her stomach. The sense of betrayal was all she felt, Anakin had offered her a way back in, but she’d declined. The hurt in his eyes had nearly broken her, but Ahsoka couldn’t go back, at least, not yet. She felt like an outsider, who was she without her lightsabers and master? She would have to find that out on her own._

_The sound of footsteps behind her drove her from her thoughts. She could sense him, it was Anakin._

_“Ahsoka, wait!” He said, catching up to her. She stopped, almost at the edge of the temple’s pathway. “You can’t do this,” Anakin’s voice seemed so small and shaky, the exact opposite that it usually was, she hated to hear him like this, guilt rose through her chest. This was her fault._

_“You have to understand, I feel betrayed, I don’t belong here anymore,” Ahsoka whispered, she clenched her arms to her chest, she couldn’t look at him, it would cause her to cry even harder._

_“You can’t just leave Ahsoka, I supported you, I stood up to you. You can’t just leave me,” Anakin pleaded._

_“You don’t understand—”_

_“Yes, I do,” he cut in, “Believe me, I understand, but you have to come back. The council was wrong to accuse you and I’m sorry for that, but you have to come back. Where could you possibly go without many credits and a speeder?” She hesitated; she hadn’t thought that far into her plan._

_“I can easily get a job. Look, I have to figure this out on my own,” Ahsoka said in a light tone._

_“What about me? What about us?” Tears welled in her eyes; she knew Anakin would bring that up. Finally, she turned to him to see that he was crying as well._

_“Anakin, I loved the time we could spend together, but it wasn’t going to last, you know that. The Jedi code forbids it. What if the council found out about us? Then we would both be taken out and shamed upon.” Ahsoka hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, Anakin looked hurt, and he looked away._

_“I could leave the Order with you Ahsoka,”_

_“Don’t say that,” She cried, looking down at the pavement, she couldn’t meet his eyes._

_“But it’s true Ahsoka, we can keep our relationship a secret—just come back, you’re making a grave mistake. I can’t lose you, please,” He pleaded, sounding utterly defeated. She finally turned to him to see his shoulders slumped and his eyes turned to the pavement. Deep down, everything she was doing hurt, she shouldn’t leave, she couldn’t leave Anakin like this. But the other part of Ahsoka thought the opposite. Why should you come back? They didn’t even trust her, except for Anakin. Slowly, she reached her arms around him and gave Anakin a hug, his arms were the light against her back, not his usual firm grip. They stood there, still for a full minute before she finally pulled away._

_“I’m sorry Master,” She said, and turned away, leaving Anakin in shock._

_. . ._

Trace sat, across the table from her, they were in the middle of a game of Dejarik, she had only played the game a few times in the past. Trace moved her creature towards one of Ahsoka’s, her eyes widened as Trace’s character beat up hers’.

“I really suck at this game,” She mumbled with a laugh. Trace sat back in the chair, relaxing her muscles a bit.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get better over time. I had to go through years of my sister beating me before I finally won a match,”

“Whatever you say,” There was a pause before Trace asked a few questions.

“So, I was wondering if you could tell me some more of your Jedi stories. Down on the lower levels, we only hear rumors, it’s cool to hear the actual truth. Oh yeah, don’t padawan’s get master’s? who was yours?” Trace had asked multiple questions after she’d confessed her Jedi past, to be honest, it was starting to get annoying, but she couldn’t blame Trace, she knew nothing about the Jedi.

“Wow, slow down, there are plenty of stories to tell over time. My master’s name was Anakin Skywalker, he was funny and a bit reckless, but what surprised everyone was how kind he was,” For a moment, Ahsoka got lost in a whirlwind of memories. Of when her and Anakin had first met and how their friendship had grown throughout the three years, she was with him.

“Skywalker?” Trace let out a small laugh, “That’s a funny name,” Ahsoka smiled.

“Yeah, I used to call him Sky Guy all the time,”

“Did he call you anything in return?” Ahsoka thought about when they’d first met, he’d told her not to get “snippy” with him.

“Snips,” Trace raised an eyebrow at the odd name but decided to drop the subject. She moved one of her pawns at Ahsoka and beat it up.

“Ha! I win,” Trace said, already distracted by the game, Ahsoka was a bit glad, she was starting to feel sad talking about her old master. It had been almost five months since she’d seen him, but it felt like so much longer. She let out an exaggerated yawn and sat up from the table.

“There are plenty of war stories I could tell you but as of right now, I’ve had enough of this game for a night,” She said, yawning. “I’m heading off to bed,” Trace nodded, and turned off the Hologame.

“That reminds me, I should go check on Rafa, she’s been at that Cantina a little too long,” Trace got up and headed to the speeder parked near the exit of her garage.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Ahsoka said, waving a hand, and heading off to the back. She didn’t really have a room to herself, the two sisters weren’t wealthy by any means, but they had made some credits since they’d gotten back from that supply escape. She had set up a cot for herself near the storage area, she felt the most enclosed there, which strangely gave her a sense of safety. Feeling too tired to change, Ahsoka covered herself with the scrunched-up blanket and fell asleep within the first ten minutes. The sleep didn’t last long though, she bolted upright, a wave of nausea creeping up on her. _Dang it, not again_. Quickly, she got up from her bed and headed to the only bathroom in the garage. Bile was rising in her throat; she had no time to close the door as she dumped her previous meal into the toilet. Once Ahsoka had stopped retching, she washed her mouth out with water, attempting to get rid of the terrible aftertaste in her mouth. Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror, she felt like a complete mess, her robes she’d been wearing the past few weeks were hanging loose at her shoulders, quickly, she pulled it back up around her. She hadn’t sensed the figure approaching from behind her, and when she came into the light, Ahsoka almost jumped. It was Rafa, there were bags under her eyes, she looked very tired, but that didn’t hide her creased eyebrows and parched lips. Her pajamas hung loosely on her thin frame.

“What’s up with you lately? You’re bladder suddenly really bad?” Rafa sneered, a hand on her hip. Ahsoka turned off the sink and looked to her with a confused glare.

“And what business is it of yours if it was?” Rafa and she hadn’t gotten along very well since they’d met only two weeks prior, but she wasn’t all that bad, just tough around the edges.

“It’s my business if you’re making a mess of my bathroom,” She growled, crossing her arms.

“How would you know if I was?” Ahsoka asked showing a slight grin. She had always been a terrible liar, when Anakin and she had lied together it hadn’t been so bad, but now it was different, she was alone.

“Don’t play dumb Ahsoka, I could hear you puking from across the hall,” Her voice was flat but Ahsoka could tell there was some humor in her words.

“So, have you come to see if I’m alright? It looks like I’m growing on you,” Ahsoka tried to laugh, but she still felt sick. Rafa just rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

“Look, I don’t get that much sleep each night, but I keep seeing you puke, is something wrong with you?” She hadn’t expected Rafa to actually sound concerned, but here she was, proven wrong.

“I’m fine, I think I got a bug from someone while walking around, I should be good within a few days,” Ahsoka lied. Rafa narrowed her eyes for a moment but then retained to her normal expression.

“Alright, whatever, I’m heading to bed,” She said and left without another word. Ahsoka was left in the bathroom alone again. She let out a sigh of relief, that had been close. She finished cleaning off, and headed back to her cot, the nausea had gone away for the moment, but she knew it would be back in a few days. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, but thoughts swirled in and kept her awake. How long could she keep this a secret? When would she leave and go on her own? When would the Clone War be over? How was Anakin fairing? Thinking of him, a pang of sadness engulfed her, quickly, she shoved the thought down.

_Enough_. She couldn’t take it anymore. Ahsoka forced her brain to relax and become blank, she started doing the daily meditation that Yoda had showed her to do all those years ago, it had always seemed to calm her down. Eventually, she fell asleep, this time, not waking up until the next morning.

The buzzing sound of engines roaring and the honks of nearby speeders drove her from sleep. Ahsoka opened her eyes to find the garage doors opened to show the traffic of the lower levels of Coruscant. Yawning, Ahsoka got up and tucked her robe around herself, engulfing her in the warmth of it.

“Well, you slept in,” Came Trace’s voice. She was over by her ship, she seemed to be replacing the batteries. Ahsoka had noticed that Trace had been gone a lot lately, probably flying her ship around.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ahsoka headed over to Trace and sat on the floor next to her.

“Rafa told me you threw up last night, are you okay?” She gave Ahsoka a worried expression.

“Yeah, it’s just some bug I probably picked up from someone. I’ll be alright,” Trace seemed to relax.

“Well I hope you feel better, I left some food out on the table over there,” Trace said, pointing to the table Ahsoka and she had played Dejarik the previous day.

“Thanks, you know you don’t have to be so kind,” Ahsoka said with a smile.

“Well, you saved my life, the least I could do is make you some food,” Ahsoka walked over to the table to find some coffee and heated packaged food. At least it was heated, the taste would be better that way. She was still getting used to packaged food, she had had it so easy at the Jedi Temple, it was way different on level 1313. Soon enough she was done, Ahsoka hadn’t realized how hungry she was. For the next three hours, Ahsoka worked on her speeder. Mechanics was always something she was fond of, at least she had one thing in common with Trace. If she ever did leave the sisters, that would be the type of job to look into. Sweat trickled from her forehead, it was time she took a break.

“Ahsoka, someone’s here for you,” Came Rafa’s voice from the front of the garage. Ahsoka felt dread build in her throat, who could be here for her? She tucked her robe in and took a deep breath before walking out. She should’ve changed into something different, but it wasn’t like she had many clothes. Ahsoka’s eyes widened when she saw the visitors, it wasn’t Anakin or Obi-Wan—or anyone from the Jedi Order. Standing a few feet from her stood Bo-Katan, the leader of Deathwatch. The last she’d heard about them, they turned against their group and helped Obi-Wan in a fight on Mandalore.

“How sweet,” She said, her orange hair shifting in the wind. Ahsoka glared at her, she went in front of Rafa and Trace.

“Stay back,” She sneered. Katan almost looked hurt, but the emotion quickly went away.

“Don’t worry, Deathwatch is gone. Now you and I have a common enemy,” She pulled a Holophoto from her pocket and turned it on. Ahsoka froze, it was Darth Maul, he looked angry, very angry.

“Maul,” She said, in a small voice.

“I need your help,” Katan said, turning off the Holophoto and putting it away. “Once we’re on our way, I’ll explain everything,” At this, she turned away, putting her Mandalorian mask back on. “You have five minutes to decide.” Bo-Katan headed back to her ship, leaving Ahsoka and the sisters alone. She looked at them, puzzled.

“I think you should go,” Said Trace looking enthusiastic. Rafa nodded from next to her. Ahsoka’s eyes darted back and forth, what was she supposed to do? She had a longing to help them, and she was capable of doing it, but that meant she would probably run into the council on the way, and that meant she would see Anakin… She shook her head, feeling guilty, she would have to face him eventually. She couldn’t get the sight of him crying, pleading her to come back out of her head.

“I’m afraid of what this could lead to,” She confessed, looking at Trace. Trace made a sympathetic expression and wrapped her in a hug.

“Go, we’ll be fine. You’re welcome back here any time,”

“Let’s no push it,” Rafa said, crossing her arms, Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile at her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and stepped into Katan’s ship. She was taking a big risk going back, she couldn’t help but wonder what Anakin would do when he found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happens in this chapter is about the same as the episode Old Friends Not Forgotten, but I did change it up a little at one part. Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to say that I'm trying to keep some form of a schedule, but I already have a lot of chapters done, so for now I will upload once a day but it may change depending on how much I write.

**The ship was full of other Mandalorians, previous members of the Deathwatch group.** Ahsoka had her arms clenched to her chest, the closer they got to the Republic ship, the more dreadful she got.

“Here, I got you a change of clothes,” Said Bo-Katan, Ahsoka looked up to find her holding out a blue/grey outfit with lines of white streaking down the sides, it reminded her of a mix between the Deathwatch clothing, and her padawan outfit.

“Thanks,” She said, grabbing the clothes from her. She headed to the back and got changed, feeling self-conscious, Ahsoka put her robe on over it. She couldn’t help it; she was so scared to see them all again. It sounded stupid, she wasn’t afraid to face Maul, but she was to see Anakin? She needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she meditated for a few moments, clearing her mind like she had been taught.

“Ahsoka, get in here, we’re going to send a Holomessage,” Katan’s voice said interrupting her meditation. She got up, feeling a bit better.

. . .

Anakin wondered what this message was going to be about, he hoped it was some update on the war. He and Obi-Wan had barely gotten rest since the last battle.

“Alright, we’re here, what is it?” Obi-Wan said from beside him as they entered the room where the Holomessage was being broadcasted. Anakin froze. A woman stood with Bo-Katan, she had a long grey robe on, but no hood, her back was to him. Anakin could recognize that Lekku from anywhere. Ahsoka. She turned her head and saw Anakin, a small smile crept upon her face, he stayed completely frozen in shock. It had been around five months since he’d seen her, but with all the battles occurring, it felt like it had been years.

“Hello master, it’s been a while,” She said in the familiar confident tone of hers.

“Ah-Ahsoka—I, I don’t believe it! How are you? Where are you? Are—are you okay?” He was in shock; he’d asked too much. Ahsoka let out a small laugh, it looked forced though, he could sense it. Something was bothering her.

“I’m alright, thank you. I wish we had more time to talk, but I have urgent information for both of you,”

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, outstretching his hand in question.

“Lady Bo-Katan and I have located the Sith lord Maul, if we move swiftly, we believe we could capture him,” Anakin’s old master seemed to ponder for a moment.

“Come to the ship and we can talk more,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin couldn’t help but smile, he would see Ahsoka again, he knew it wouldn’t be the same, what they had hadn’t lasted long anyways. But he still felt it, felt his feelings towards her. Anakin pushed the emotion down, he couldn’t be with her, he had to accept that. Besides, he had learned multiple times how feelings can cause you to make unwise decisions.

. . .

Ahsoka paced back and forth, the dread had come back, any sign of the meditation she used earlier had vanished.

“You look awfully nervous to see them,” Said Katan who was standing next to her.

“It has been a while, I don’t know—I want to sound professional, but at the same time, I want to just talk to them, say how much I missed them,” Katan smiled.

“Don’t worry, once we get Maul sorted out, I bet you’ll have plenty of time to talk to them,” Ahsoka nodded, she was still so nervous. The ship wasn’t that far, she could see it from where they stood. She tried to calm her mind again, to no result. Ahsoka would just have to pretend that she had it together. Slowly, the ship landed into the docking bay of the Republic spacecraft. The hatch opened letting out steam, was the pilot trying to make this look like a grand entrance? She threw the thought aside and followed Katan outside. There they were, Obi-Wan, R2, and Anakin. R2-D2 was making high pitched squeals and was the first to reach her.

“Hey little guy, I missed you,” She said, patting the droid’s head. The droid looked the same as when she’d left, the only difference was a few small dents. She continued walking, she felt Anakin’s gaze on her, and finally, she looked at him. His hair had grown to his shoulders, it made him look mature, in a way, he seemed a lot older, wiser maybe.

“Ahsoka,” His voice was soft and kind. He seemed relieved. “I’m so glad—”

“We’ll have to catch up another time,” She said, raising her hand. She couldn’t let her emotions in, it would only cause her to become more stressed. Anakin’s smile faded, and he looked hurt but stayed silent. His expression made her so badly want to hug him and tell him how much she had missed him, but she wouldn’t. “Things are moving quickly—” She started but Katan stepped in and finished for her.

“Every second we waste gives Maul the opportunity to slip away,” Obi-Wan led them to the main deck where they would decide what to do. Ahsoka had walked past Anakin without another look, she knew she was being harsh, but it was the only way she could keep her anxiety at bay.

“Bo-Katan has been tracking Maul down for the past several months, I was able to contain some transmission codes from the Pikes on Obadia which helped me locate some previous locations,” Ahsoka said, she was in her general mode, focusing on the plan. It felt good to get back into that mode, she had felt so displaced not fighting at all.

“What were you doing on Obadia?” Anakin asked, there was some humor to his words, but she could tell he was genuinely curious.

“It’s a long story, and not really relevant,” Ahsoka said in a light tone.

“What is relevant,” Piped in Katan, “Is we know Maul is on Mandalore,”

“Are you sure of this?” Obi-Wan said, seeming deep in thought and Katan nodded. “So why not take him yourself, or more specifically, what do you want from the Republic?” He asked, raising his hand to his chin, thinking. Bo-Katan looked down.

“We don’t have the numbers for the siege, without a complete lockdown of the city, Maul will escape. That’s why I oppose you join our mission, if we’re successful, you’ll have Maul and I’ll have Mandalore,” There was a brief silence that made Ahsoka uneasy, she thought they would say yes right away.

“If Republic agents help you in the assault, we’ll break treaties that are hundreds of years old,” Obi-Wan said seriously. Part of Ahsoka was angry, who cared about some stupid treaty? Wouldn’t Maul be enough to persuade them? “We would effectively be brought into another war,” He continued.

“What’s one more?” Katan’s voice was on edge. It was Anakin that responded this time.

“Well, we're not done with our first one yet,” He said with a slight grin, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile back, he always had a way of lightening the mood.

“I will advise the Jedi council of this development,” Obi-Wan murmured, starting to walk away. Bo-Katan frowned.

“There’s no time,” She said, raising her voice, “Maul’s influence on Mandalore is destroying my people, he murdered their ruler, my sister—I thought she meant something to you.” Obi-Wan’s eyes saddened and he looked away from the woman’s eyes.

“She did, and she still does,” His voice was much softer now, “But I cannot allow my feelings to cloud my judgment. The council will decide what will happen,” With that, he left, leaving Katan frowning in silent rage. She hurried to the opposite door, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

“So—that went well, all things considered,” He said with a grin. Ahsoka took a deep breath and looked at his smiling face, she forced herself to smile back.

“You two certainly haven’t changed,”

“Is that a bad thing?” Anakin laughed and she rolled her eyes. “Follow me, I got a surprise for you,” He started walking away and Ahsoka followed, curious as to what he might be talking about. They walked down hallways full of clones, each saluted her, calling her “captain” or “commander”. It made her sad, she didn’t deserve to be called that anymore.

“They shouldn’t salute me anymore—not since I left the Order,” Ahsoka whispered, not reaching Anakin’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter to them, it’s a sign of respect. They know what you went through for them, day after day, battle after battle. Loyalty means everything to the Clones,” Anakin stopped walking and smiled down at her. She was almost as tall as him, especially since her Lekku had grown. The door slid open and Ahsoka’s eyes widened. Standing in front of her was Rex, along with the rest of the 501st army. Each of their masks had been painted the color of her skin with her Tagruta markings.

“Attention!” Rex yelled to the clones and they all stepped in line, forming a pathway for Ahsoka to walk down. She was in awe. Slowly she walked down, looking at every clone, she even got close to one and looked at the detail of the painting on the mask. She didn’t deserve this, but Anakin was right. It was all about loyalty, they didn’t care that she had left, all they cared about, as she was here now and with them again.

“As soon as Rex and the guys heard you were coming back, they got to work,” Came Anakin’s voice. She turned to Rex and smiled, a real smile, not forced. Ahsoka walked up to Rex and he smiled at her.

“The paint job’s a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across,” She reached out and touched his mask. “We’re glad to have you back, _commander_ ,” Ahsoka looked at his enthusiastic eyes.

“Rex—thank you, but you don’t have to call me commander anymore,” He gave her a slight grin.

“Sure thing, commander,” Ahsoka couldn’t help but laugh. She loved the clones; they would always have a place in her heart. This was the best surprise she’d gotten. Ahsoka couldn’t help it, she gave Rex a hug. He looked a bit surprised but hugged her back. After they parted, all the troopers started filing out of the room, eventually, Anakin and Ahsoka were left alone in the middle of the shipyard.

“I have one more surprise for you,” He said, handing Ahsoka a small rectangular box. Gradually, Ahsoka opened the box and tears welled in her eyes. Her lightsabers. They looked brand new, cleaned off, and everything. She knew it was Anakin who had kept them in shape. A pang of guilt swallowed her, and she frowned.

“What’s wrong Snips?”

“Ah—nothing, they’re amazing, thank you,” Ahsoka picked up the lightsabers and turned them on, they blazed a brilliant blue color.

“I modified them a bit, but they’re still the same, well—maybe a little better,” Anakin said, scratching the back of his head. She stood there, as still as a statue, just holding her modified lightsabers up.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know this sounds weird, but I sense something different in you, not in a bad way, it’s something new I’ve never felt before,” Anakin murmured, looking to her eyes with concern. Ahsoka almost dropped her weapons, he could sense it, dread filled through her, before she could start shaking, she forced herself to relax. She defused her lightsabers and hung them at her belt, where her lightsabers had been missing for a few months.

“Ahsoka, if something’s wrong, you can tell me,” He sounded so kind, and she couldn’t help but give a sad smile.

“I—I’m sorry I left,” She whispered, and Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder. Deep down, she knew she had to tell him, but she couldn’t bring herself to it.

“Ahsoka—it’s okay, you had a perfect reason to leave,” Anakin soothed and reached for her hands, they were calloused and rough from countless battles. It felt like everything Ahsoka had been trying to shove down the past four months were finally exposed, no, she would bury it again, deep in her chest, she wouldn’t say anything, not yet.

“I’m sorry for how rude I sounded earlier, I was a bit nervous to see everyone again, I missed you,” Ahsoka said instead, it wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the only reason she had been scared to see him

“I really missed you too, I’ve had those lightsabers of yours’ modified since you left,” Anakin said with a slight laugh. Ahsoka felt guilty for leaving, she had left him alone, without her and he obviously still cared for her, not just as a friend, no, but as something more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alarms suddenly sounded and Anakin pulled away from Ahsoka’s hand.** Clones rushed back through the door with Obi-Wan close behind. Rex was right next to them again.

“Anakin, Rex—prepare all forces, we’re jumping to hyperspace,” He sounded tired and stressed.

“Does this mean the mission to Mandalore was approved?” Anakin asked, looking to his master.

“No, it’s Coruscant,” Obi-Wan started, crossing his arms, “Grievous has attacked,”

“What about the Chancellor?” Anakin asked, all the previous emotion wiped from his face.

“Shaak Ti has been sent to protect him but Master Windu has lost contact. Don’t worry, _our_ fleet can be there in an hour,” Ahsoka creased her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“So that’s it then? You’re going to abandon Bo-Katan and her people?” Ahsoka’s previous facial expression had formed into a frown.

“Ahsoka—surely you understand, this is a pivotal moment in the Clone Wars. The heart of the Republic is under attack,” Obi-Wan frowned at her.

“I understand that as usual, you’re playing politics—this is why the people have lost faith in the Jedi, I had to until I remembered what the Order means to people who truly need us.”

“And right now, people on Coruscant need us,”

“No, the Chancellor needs you,” Ahsoka shot back, she wasn’t yelling, but her voice was raised.

“That’s not fair,” Obi-Wan said, looking annoyed.

“I’m not trying to be,” Suddenly Anakin stepped between the two.

“I’ll divide the 501st, make a new division under Ahsoka’s command.” Obi-Wan seemed to ponder this for a moment, but then said,

“Unfortunately, Ahsoka is no longer a member of the Grand Army of the Republic,”

“Well, then—we’ll promote Rex to commander, and he’ll lead the new division, or I can lead the division,” Ahsoka could tell Anakin was running out of ideas. “Ahsoka could go with me as an advisor,”

“Anakin, you have to help me with the Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin hesitated, with both Mace and Shaak Ti not responding, it would be wise for him to go with Obi-Wan.

“But, what about Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, looking to her.

“Since when did I need help on a mission, _Master?”_ Ahsoka grinned at him and Anakin seemed to hesitate once again. The weird presence surrounding Ahsoka made him confused, something was up with her that she wasn’t telling him, what was it?

“And I need all the help I can get to fight Grievous,” Obi-Wan said, agreeing with Ahsoka.

“I’ll be fine Anakin, I promise,” She said in a lighter tone that made Anakin reassured.

“Good luck Snips,” He gave her a saddened smile. He had just gotten Ahsoka back, and now he was leaving her, at least, that’s what it felt like.

“Have fun saving the Chancellor,” Ahsoka murmured back, Anakin gave her a slight nod and walked out the door with his old master.

. . .

Within moments, Ahsoka was flying through the sky, along with Rex and his troopers. She was happy to be back in action, it felt good. The weight of her lightsabers at her side filled her with joy. Although she wasn’t technically a Jedi, it still felt good to possess a weapon.

“Nice lightsabers,” Rex said, looking at Ahsoka will a bright smile.

“Yeah, Anakin modified them for me,” She responded, her thoughts went back to Anakin and the joy from seconds ago seemed to vanish. No, she couldn’t think of him right now, after this was over, she would tell him, but not yet.

The vast desert land of Mandalore stretched out before them, in the distance, Ahsoka could see the dome of Mandalore, the main community, where Duchess Satine had once ruled almost a year ago. Ahsoka was a bit nervous at what she would find within the dome, she had never actually been to Mandalore before, but Padme had told her lots about it. Padme had always been a great friend to Anakin and her, she wondered what she was up to nowadays, probably just more politics.

“Sir, I have Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore on the comm,” Came a staticky voice, she realized it was coming from Rex’s comm. Rex tapped a button and the man named Almec popped up as a Holomessage.

“What is the meaning of this invasion?” He barked, his face showing a great deal of emotion. “The Republic being here is a direct order against our treaty,” Ahsoka remembered Obi-Wan telling Anakin and her about that.

“Your time has come, Almec. We know you’re Maul’s puppet,” Said Bo-Katan, stepping in front of the screen. “We’re coming for him,” The Prime Minister let out a cold laugh.

“Ah, the Mistress Bo-Katan, the traitor. I should have known you were behind this mess. You do know that signing yourself with the Republic will promote you as the enemy in the citizen’s eyes.”

“I’m fine with that,” Katan growled, turning the message off.

“You’re nothing like your sister,” Ahsoka said with a smile. Katan seemed to ignore her comment and tapped on her intercom instead. A small message of a woman showed up on Katan’s wrist. She wore the Deathwatch armor.

“Ursa, can you confirm the target’s location?”

“I can only confirm that Maul hasn’t left the city, all other attempts to locate him have been blocked. Saxon has already assembled his men and is preparing defenses,” As if on cue, the ship shook violently. If Ahsoka hadn’t been holding onto the handle above her, she would have fallen to the floor. There was more shaking, they were being hit. The side doors opened so everyone could see the damage being done. The ship next to them, suddenly exploded causing debris to fly out everywhere. All the Mandalorians on crew, including Bo-Katan, used their jetpacks and took to the sky, trying to locate the shots being fired at them. _What a great welcome this was._ Ahsoka tied the cloak around her into a knot at the waist so it wouldn’t fly off.

“Sorry,” Rex’s voice called through the wind, “I didn’t get you a jetpack,” Ahsoka let a small grin appear on her face.

“Don’t need one,” Ahsoka leaped off the edge of the ship, hurtling through the air, “Race you to the surface!” She yelled to Rex who was still on the ship, she knew he was laughing. She dropped down to another ship below her, and ignited her lightsabers, the blue glow almost startled her, she still wasn’t used to the new color. Ahsoka threw herself at the Mandalorian’s on the ship. These Mandalorian’s worked for Maul, blue had been the original color of their armor, but these traitors had a deep red color of Maul’s skin. She lashed out at them, swinging her weapons through the air. Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile, she didn’t realize how much she missed the adrenaline rush she felt when fighting. She ran down the front of the ship, slicing the jetpacks of all her enemies on the way. Ahsoka took a deep breath and leaped down to the next ship. This one had at least ten traitors, she could take them.

She grinned at them as she landed and flung her lightsabers at them.

Some of the Mandalorians hurtled themselves at her, while others shot from a safer distance. While deflecting the blows, she reached out through the force and grabbed one of the traitors, they screamed as the jetpack threw them at her. Right as they were upon Ahsoka, she whirled her right lightsaber through the air, the hum of the weapon was calming as she cut clean off the jetpacks of every one of them. They floated in the air, she let go through the force and the Mandalorians fell off the ship, screaming on their way down. Once she cleared the rest of the roof off, Ahsoka latched onto the exit handle of the ship and knocked two of them out in midair, she deflected the other shots and punched them, leaving them unconscious. There was one Mandalorian remaining, she sliced the left booster of his jetpack, leaving him flying sideways. She held on for dear life. Ahsoka was plummeting to the dome, coming down faster than she anticipated. Using the force, she took a big leap off the flailing man and grabbed onto another ship above her. This one was painted a light navy blue, the same color as the armor Katan wore. Ahsoka swiftly ran down the ship’s front and onto one of the Republic ships that had a blown jet. She ran to the front where a clone sat in the cockpit, her footsteps going in perfect union with the speed they were falling. Quickly, she slashed the tip of her lightsaber across the glass, making it pop off instantly.

“Thanks, commander!” The soldier yelled as he engaged his parachute. Clutching the rim where the glass had been, she fell towards the entrance to the dome. _Wait, wait… now!_ Ahsoka flung off the ship, using the force to propel her so she wouldn’t miss the landing, and rolled onto one of the docking bays. The ship she had previously been on, exploded behind her sending a wave of heat at her back. Raising her lightsabers, she deflected all the shots that the Mandalorians were firing. They thought she would be easy to kill… boy, had they been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell, the events haven't changed much yet, but I promise you, as the story continues, it will :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer of a chapter and I switch between perspectives a few times so I hope you'll be able to catch up. (And yes, from this chapter and beyond will all have a flashback, sorta like the Ahsoka book)

**He had done it.** Anakin had killed Dooku, it felt so surreal that it was hard to believe it had actually happened. The once so powerful Sith had fallen, the war would be over soon, if Grievous was captured. He knew they were close to victory, but it just felt so far off in the future, what would it be like not fighting with the 501st, would Ahsoka come back into the order? Thinking of her, Anakin studied that strange sense he’d felt while being with her. It was odd, he didn’t know how to explain it, all he knew was that Ahsoka was hiding something from him. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal, maybe it was just her emotions, maybe he was just overreacting, it had been a while since he’d seen her anyways. Anakin shoved the thought aside; he would deal with that later. As of right now, he was downright exhausted, it had been a long five months of being in the field, it felt so nice to finally be back on Coruscant. Once he got to his room, he flung himself on the bed, bathing in the warmth of the sheets, it felt so luxurious compared to the mats they had to use while on duty. Anakin didn’t even change out of his filthy robes, his eyes grew heavy, and he fell into a deep sleep.

_The planet was dry and sandy, a small town stretched out before him, revealing humble town folk and run-down factories. Nothing at all like Coruscant. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over the horizon, it was a huge spacecraft, it looked very similar to the design of the Republic star cruisers, yet more bleak and grey. A strange slick, white ship detached itself from the cruiser and landed right next to the city entrance. All the citizens gathered their children and ran into various homes and shops. These people, whoever they were, were of great power. The door to the ship opened, sending out a foggy smoke. At least twenty men in shiny white armor, stepped out, led by a middle-aged man in a grey outfit, the Admiral of the battalion. He didn’t recognize any of them, what worried Anakin was that the armor looked very similar to the clones, except modified in a foreign way. Suddenly the world seemed to swirl a million miles an hour. There was wind in his ears, he was falling down a vast chasm with an end he could not yet see. But there were flashes, voices—events happening all around him, Anakin’s vision went black, but all the sounds were still there. Gunshots rang out, the sound of bodies dropping filled his ears, making him want to scream. Then he heard a voice, it was Mace Windu’s._

_“I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi—” Wind filled his ears once again as he continued to fall, the abyss was going on forever, without an end. More screams of death and explosions, the sounds were deafening. Anakin tried to cover his ears, but his hands wouldn’t move, or maybe he didn’t have any. Looking down, there was nobody below him, Anakin started to feel dizzy as another sound swept through. It was Ahsoka, but she wasn’t talking, she was screaming, it was brutal to listen to. Then came Padme’s soft voice._

_“You’re almost done, keep breathing,” Everything continued to fly by sending the blasting wind through his ears once more, and finally Anakin screamed._

. . .

He bolted through the air and realized he was sweating like mad. Anakin sat, shaking in his queen-sized bed. His heart was pounding, had that been some sort of vision? Slowly, Anakin was able to relax again, letting the force flow through his veins and calm him. Realizing he was still in his filthy robes, Anakin headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. The warm water felt so nice on his bare skin, he hadn’t realized how dirty he was. Once he got out, he dressed himself in clean Jedi robes, these ones had a big cloak over them. Anakin sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, he couldn’t get that strange dream out of his head, he knew the force could show you visions of the future, but sometimes it wasn’t as it seemed. He knew he should talk to Yoda about it, but he didn’t want to, instead, he pulled out the commlink from his dresser and called Ahsoka, he knew she was on her mission, but if she was available, maybe she could explain what might be happening in the dream. He was about to turn off his comm when finally, a small figure of Ahsoka popped up. She still wore the same robe over her clothes, and she looked tired as ever.

“Hello Master, is something wrong?” Came her calming voice. Anakin didn’t know what exactly to say.

“Are you somewhere private?” Ahsoka gave him a confused look but nodded. “Was Maul’s capture successful?” He asked, feeling dumb. He had called her because of a stupid dream he had, Ahsoka was probably very busy and he was just getting in her way.

“We located him in the sewers, we had him cornered for a second, but then he escaped, were coming up with a new plan to stop him,”

“Well, good luck, when you do fight him, don’t fall for his mind tricks, he’s just trying to manipulate you,”

“I know, Master, we’ve fought him before, remember?” Anakin nodded, he knew he shouldn’t be worried about her, but he was.

“Well, just be careful,” Ahsoka nodded and frowned.

“Please tell me this call isn’t just a checkup, is something else going on?” Anakin hesitated; this was going to sound stupid.

“Yeah, I um—I had this vision and I think it’s of the future but I’m not sure,” He wanted to slap himself in the face, he was acting like a kid, he was her master, why was he asking for advice? He shoved the thought aside, surely, she would understand.

“Shouldn’t you talk to Master Yoda about it? That’s what I did when I had the vision of Padme dying, he’s very wise. Why come to me about it?”

“Well, you were in it and something was happening to you, I’m not sure what. But you were screaming, and Padme was there comforting you, I think you were badly wounded, I couldn’t see anything though, just hear,” Ahsoka looked at the floor, avoiding his glance. “Do you know what that could be about? I might just be overreacting, but I felt a strange difference in the force around you,” There was an odd silence, finally Ahsoka looked from the ground and up at him.

“It’s been a long time since we had seen each other Anakin, maybe it’s just my emotions toying with you, I was pretty scared to see you,”

“Are you sure nothing’s up with you?” Anakin knew he was being pushy, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m fine Master, I have to get back to work,”

“Ahsoka—”

“Bye Anakin,” Ahsoka fizzed away leaving the comm empty. Anakin cursed, why did she just hang up like that? She hadn’t seemed rushed moments before. She probably thought he was being overprotective again, which, he was, but this had been different. At least, he thought it had been. Feeling suddenly hungry, Anakin got up from his bed and made his way to the mess hall, where all the Jedi had their meals. Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting in his usual spot near the end of the third table.

“Looks like someone slept in,” He said in a humored tone, Anakin tried to give a grin, but he couldn’t stop feeling embarrassed for talking to Ahsoka. Of course, she was fine, his nerves were just getting to him. Hopefully, she wasn’t mad— “Earth to Anakin,” Anakin didn’t realize he was just standing there, doing nothing. “Are you alright?” Obi-Wan looked a bit worried.

“Yeah—I’m fine, my mind’s just racing, sorry,” He quickly walked past his old master to grab a breakfast tray. Once he headed back to sit with Obi-Wan, he still looked at him concerningly. “What? I’m just tired,” Obi-Wan pondered for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“After sleeping in for so long?” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I had a strange vision but that’s all, I’m just trying to make sense of it,”

“So—what was this dream about?” Anakin let out a small sigh.

“No clue, I just heard people screaming and gunshots. There were also these strange men that looked like clones except different,” He wouldn’t give his master to much detail, he made sure to make no mention of Ahsoka, he didn’t know why—but it just didn’t real right to tell him.

“You’re going to have to be more specific if you want me to help you figure it out,” Obi-Wan had his hand to his beard, thinking.

“It’s nothing, maybe I can go chat with Master Yoda about it,” Anakin looked down at the glop of food that was supposed to be oatmeal and frowned. Most of the meals at the Temple were delightful, but something was always off about breakfast.

“I see, you don’t want your old master’s help,” Kenobi said with a slight grin and Anakin rolled his eyes.

. . .

She couldn’t fall back asleep, especially after he had called. Ahsoka felt guilty really, she knew she should tell him, but it wasn’t the right time, she didn’t want to tell him over the call, if she had, Anakin would’ve forced her to come back to Coruscant because fighting Maul would be too much of a danger. So, instead she had played it cool and pretended she was busy, when quite frankly, she was still laying on her cot. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka calmed herself, she wouldn’t feel bad, because Anakin would get answers soon enough. Suddenly she felt a stab of pain in her stomach and winced. Ahsoka’s eyes widened and without thinking, she rested a hand on her abdomen where the once tiny bump was starting to grow larger. She wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer—there was another movement, and this time, she sat up, which made it look swollen. She hated it, she was always thin and strong from being a Jedi, to have one part of her be large made her uncomfortable. All the sudden footsteps sounded, and she quickly calmed her face and put her hand to her side. Ahsoka didn’t realize that her cloak wasn’t on her until it was too late. Rex stood in front of her, his face a mask of confusion.

“Commander Tano—” Ahsoka froze, not sure what to do.

“Rex, you can’t say anything, please,” He looked speechless for a moment and Ahsoka started to panic. What if he told the other clones—no, Rex wouldn’t do that. Finally, Captain Rex nodded.

“Why did you take this mission at that risk?” He asked in a whisper. Ahsoka looked away from him overwhelmed, this had not been the plan. No one was supposed to know, NO ONE. She took a shaky breath.

“That’s not important Rex—I, why did you come here? Is something wrong?” Ahsoka wanted to quickly change the subject. Rex looked hesitant but nodded.

“I’m not exactly sure Commander, but Bo-Katan said there was a Holomessage that you need to attend to,” Ahsoka nodded and Rex started to walk away.

“Wait—Rex,” She said, “You can’t tell anyone, please,”

“You have my word Commander,” And with that, he was off. Ahsoka cursed silently, she shouldn’t have come on the mission—it was a mistake. How did she think she could hide it? She hadn’t realized how swollen her stomach had gotten in the past week. _Calm down Ahsoka_. Rex had given his word, he wouldn’t tell anyone, she had to breathe. Ahsoka got dressed into the clothes Katan had given her and wrapped the cloak around it, _phew,_ it barely showed it. But she knew, that within another week or two the cloak wouldn’t conceal it.

Bo-Katan was in the main room along with her Mandalorians and clone troopers. On the command deck, a hologrammed Obi-Wan stood.

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I wasn’t expecting you,” She said lightly, she thought it would’ve been Windu, Ahsoka was glad it was him though.

“Pleasure seeing you Ahsoka, Bo-Katan filled me in on your mission thus far,” She nodded in greeting.

“There are still fights happening in sector 11,” Said Katan, getting right to the point, she pointed to the sector on the holo map. “But for the most part, your clones have been effective, but without Maul captured, this could all fall apart. We have to get him before he has a chance of escaping,” Ahsoka fumbled through her brain, when she had encountered Maul in the sewers, he had mentioned a name…

“When I was in the sewers with Maul, he mentioned a name—Darth Sidious,” Obi Wan’s face immediately darkened, he knew of this person.

“Who is this Sidious?” Asked Katan, her face paling ever so slightly.

“I do not know much, but I will share with you what the council suspects,” There was a pause as Rex sent off one of the droids. “Darth Sidious is the Sith Lord who orchestrated the clone wars and played both sides from the beginning. I first learned the name from Count Dooku, though any chance of learning more from him has been lost,” Ahsoka looked to him puzzled, what could he mean? Had Dooku gone away into hiding or something?

“Why?” She asked.

“Because Dooku is dead, Anakin killed him while rescuing the Chancellor,” Ahsoka’s eyes widened, Dooku was dead? Anakin hadn’t mentioned that to her when he’d called. “With him being dead, we have lost vital information about Sidious. But if you can capture Maul, he may be able to explain this mystery,” Ahsoka’s brows furrowed.

“Then send me more men,” She said, crossing her arms. Obi-Wan let out a sigh.

“Unfortunately, I cannot, I’ve been sent out to hunt Grievous down on Utapau,”

“What about Anakin? Can’t he reinforce us?” She didn’t want to bring him up, but it seemed to be the only option. Kenobi seemed to ponder this for a moment.

“May I speak to Ahsoka alone?” He asked and with a grunt, Katan left. Rex silently joined her along with the other troopers. Obi-Wan waited for them to get ear distance away before speaking. “Anakin was sent on a secret mission to spy on the Chancellor,” Ahsoka looked to him, puzzled.

“You think the Chancellor is the dark lord? How? After all, he’s done to help us in the war,”

“I know, but we need to find any clues that could possibly leave results. Ahsoka, we’re nearing the end of the war—any chance we take at getting answers could be the change, if the Chancellor is connected to the dark lord, or is the Sith himself, then we must take the risk,” She wasn’t convinced, the Chancellor, being the Sith Lord? How was that even possible? She knew Anakin wouldn’t be too fond of this mission. “I can tell you do not like that idea,” Said Obi-Wan in a humorous tone, and Ahsoka shook her head. “You know there’s nothing I can do at this point to stop the Council’s decision, they have already put it in place. Now we will just have to wait and see,” She nodded in return when suddenly Bo-Katan rushed into the room with Captain Rex.

“We’re under attack,” She yelled, and the rest of the clones started filing out of the room, going to the location of the attack.

“It seems you must go,” Muttered Kenobi, “Good luck Ahsoka Tano,”

. . .

_She was covered head to toe in mud and grime, but she didn’t care. Ahsoka had made it, she’d survived those horrid beasts. And, on top of that, the other padawans with her._

_“Ahsoka!” It was Anakin, he rushed down the metal floor, his boots made a loud ‘clank’ against it. “I am so sorry—I should have done more, send out more search patrols, and—” Ahsoka rested her hand on his shoulder, and he stopped rambling._

_“It’s okay, you did all you could. All I had out there was your training and the force, you guided me, Master, without knowing it. If I hadn’t had any training, I would’ve been dead. So please, don’t say sorry because you did nothing wrong,” A small smile spread across Anakin’s lips as did Ahsoka. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling—something she’d never felt before. It was odd and it wouldn’t go away._

_“Ahsoka—are you alright?” Asked Anakin, clearly seeing her discomfort._

_“Yeah, I just got this strange feeling, I don’t know what it is,” She creased her eyebrows, trying to concentrate. This was the first time she’d felt it, was it a relief to see her Master? No, she was relieved, but it wasn’t the same, and she knew that feeling already, this was something entirely different._

_“Maybe you’re just tired,” Came Anakin’s soothing voice, and the feeling grew stronger, and her cheeks flushed color. Was it embarrassment? No, she felt embarrassed about the feeling she was having. Anakin looked into her eyes._

_“Ahsoka, did something happen out there, is something wrong?”_

_“I don’t know master—I just have this odd feeling when I saw you, I don’t know what it is, why am I blushing?” Immediately Anakin’s cheeks reddened._

_“I—yes, I know what that feeling is. You’re not supposed to act on that feeling, it’s uh, against the Jedi Code,” He sounded so awkward. Ahsoka went over the code in her head, and her eyes widened._

_“Wait—but why would I get that feeling? I thought we didn’t feel that emotion,” Anakin let out a little laugh._

_“Of course, we still have that feeling, we are just like every citizen, we just have to follow rules,” Now she felt dumb, very dumb. She usually felt confident and smart, but at the moment she felt the opposite. She was seventeen, yet she’d never felt the emotion ‘love’ before. Wait—did that mean she loved Anakin? No—he was like a brother to her, why would she feel that way? Thoughts scrambled through her head, and then she realized she’d felt this emotion before. When she’d woken up to Obi-Wan and Anakin standing over her, Anakin had immediately pulled her into a hug. No—this couldn’t be happening, no…_

_“Can I get rid of the emotion?” She asked, not meeting his eyes, Anakin wasn’t looking at her either._

_“Well—Look, I’m not the person to talk to about this stuff. I would ask Master Yoda, let’s head back to the ship” And just like that, Anakin walked off and Ahsoka was left alone feeling stupid as ever._

_. . ._

“Ahsoka, hello?” It was Bo-Katan’s voice, she sounded highly annoyed. Ahsoka refocused her eyes, she had lost herself for a moment in memories.

“Yes—sorry, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,”

“Well, this is no time to be dozing off. You can rest all you want after Maul is captured. They were walking down the main hall now, where they had talked to Kenobi only a few hours prior. They had made it to the attack in the sewers, but not soon enough to save Jesse, one of the Mandalorians had taken him. She couldn’t get the Prime Minister’s words out of her ears. “Anakin Skywalker”. What did Maul want with him? As they entered the throne room, Ahsoka almost expected to see Duchess Satine sitting there. But of course, there was no—a sinister laugh echoed through the room sending chills down Ahsoka’s spine. There was someone sitting on the throne chair, it was Darth Maul himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**The seconds ticking by of complete silence seemed to go on for ages.** Bo-Katan, Captain Rex, and Ahsoka Tano stood still, looking at Darth Maul in shock. How had he gotten into the building? Suddenly, Katan ran straight at Maul, blasting her two pistols at his face, only to see that Maul—with a simple swipe of his hand—deflected all the bullets. She looked surprised for a second before Maul lifted his hand gripping Katan in a force choke. Ahsoka immediately ran to him with Rex not far behind.

“Let go of her,” She said firmly, keeping her facial features relaxed. Maul almost seemed bored as he dropped the struggling Bo-Katan to the floor. She coughed and got up slowly along with the help of Rex.

“Oh—and here’s your friend, he was quite the help,” He spoke in a deep raspy tone. Jesse was sitting next to the throne looking tired and angered. What had Maul done to him? The handcuffs around his wrists dropped off with a swish of Maul’s hand.

“I’m sorry Commander—I told him everything,” He said to Ahsoka looking sad and guilty. She gave him a saddened smile.

“It’s alright Jesse, you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter,” Rex helped Jesse make his way behind Ahsoka. “Rex—take Jesse to the Infirmary,” Rex frowned and looked worried.

“But Commander, you shouldn’t—”

“I can take care of myself, Captain,” She said firmly, and Rex slowly walked away, holding Jesse’s arm across his shoulder, bringing him into the previous room. Ahsoka looked back to Maul who had gotten up and strode over to the massive window. Outside, bombs were dropping, and fights were breaking out.

“You better get that,” Maul said to Bo-Katan in a strangely calm tone. Katan sneered at him.

“Katan—you should go, your people need you,” Ahsoka said, surrounding herself with the force, letting it calm her. She looked angry as she quickly ran out of the room. There was dead silence as Ahsoka stood her ground, waiting for her enemy to attack. Instead, he talked.

“Look at them, so blissful and ignorant,” Maul was staring out into the war raging below.

“Care to tell me what this is about? Or would you rather save it for the council?” She asked, her tone relaxed. He let out a small laugh which echoed through the room sending chills down her spine.

“Oh no—I want to speak with you,” Maul turned from the madness outside and looked to Ahsoka with his burning eyes, which gleamed with hatred.

“ _Ahsoka Tano_ ,” His voice was raw and menacing. “Were you not cast out of your Order?”

“I left voluntarily,” Ahsoka growled, not moving a muscle.

“Yes, of course—but you were motivated by the _hypocrisy_ of the Jedi Council,” She hesitated, he wasn’t wrong, the Jedi had broken her trust to them since they clearly hadn’t trusted her. But then she remembered Anakin’s words, _He’ll try to manipulate you_ , and Ahsoka looked to Maul firmly. “We were both tools of greater power,” Ahsoka stepped forward.

“I am here to bring you to justice,”

“Justice? Justice is merely the construct of the current power base—a base with according to my calculations is about to change,”

“And Darth Sidious is behind it?” Ahsoka scowled at him.

“He is behind everything, in the shadows always—but soon, very soon he will reveal himself,” Maul looked around scared like.

“With your help, we can stop Sidious before it’s too late,”

“Too late for what? The Republic will fall? It already has and you just can’t see it! There is no justice, there is no law, no order, except for the one that will replace it,” Maul’s eyes were darting back and forth, he was manipulating her, Ahsoka knew. The Council couldn’t just fall, they still had the advantage, didn’t they? “The time of the Jedi has passed, they cannot defeat him,” There was a pause as Maul closed his eyes, when he reopened them, he was staring directly at her. “But together, you and I can. You’re no match for me, you know that. I know what you’re hiding behind that cloak,” Ahsoka’s eyes widened and slowly, she pulled her lightsabers from her belt. “Every choice you made has led you to _this_ moment.” The air around them seemed to stop, Ahsoka felt like she couldn’t breathe. Suddenly, an explosion from outside caused the entire window across the room to collapse, the glass flew towards her, but she didn’t care. Her eyes were glued to Maul’s outstretched hand. A question buzzed in the back of her head, the same question she had wondered since she’d spoken to the Prime Minister.

“I will help you. But answer me one question,”

“You have but to ask,” Maul said, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

“What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?”

“He is the key to everything,” Maul’s smile was gone, and he lowered his hand.

“To bring balance to the Force?”

“To—destroy. He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new apprentice.” Ahsoka knew he was tricking her, Anakin was the Chosen One, he would not fall into the hands of the dark side—she knew he wouldn’t.

“You lie,” Maul let out a chilling laugh.

“I’m afraid not, in fact—I was so certain of his fate that I orchestrated this war to lure him and Kenobi here so I could kill them,” The calmness she felt was starting to dissipate.

“I Know Anakin,” There had never been so much truth in her words, Ahsoka turned her lightsabers on, the bright blue casting a glow across her face. “Your vision is flawed,” Maul let out a low growl and reached for his own lightsaber.

“I see the Padawan needs one last lesson,” And his lightsaber lit up, on either side, his face was a mask of anger as he ran at her.

. . .

_Pain seared through her veins and she cried out in pain._

_“Don’t touch her!” It was Anakin, Ahsoka had never heard him plead like this before. He strangled back and forth between the electrocuting eels. Each time he struggled, he got shocked, and he screamed a lot. Ahsoka hoped Obi-Wan and Padme had made it to the prince._

_“You know—I thought it would be easier capturing the prince than the two of you,” Riff Tamson laughed his voice sounding weird from the water surrounding them. Anakin was still struggling against the eels, flinging his arms back and forth, only to get shocked again and again._

_“Master stop it—they’re just going to hurt you more,” Ahsoka’s voice was weak, she hated the sound of it. Tamson looked from Anakin to Ahsoka and a slight grin appeared across his fishy lips._

_“Again,” He spoke, and the eels around Ahsoka sputtered to life and electricity flew through her, rattling her bones, she let out another scream, and another, and another as the eels continued to shock her. Anakin was yelling from across the area._

_“Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!” Why was he volunteering his life for her? She knew he cared about her, but Jedi was always so calm, even in these types of situations, but there were so much emotion and tension flowing through Anakin. It was strange. She tried to reach through the Force and tell him she would be okay, but he didn’t seem to take any notice. The eels shocked her again, and Ahsoka arched her back in pain and let out a cry only to realize her voice was barely audible. “Please, please stop,” Anakin’s voice was tired and defeated unlike how it usually was. Riff Tamson was amused._

_“Aren’t you Jedi supposed to be peaceful and emotionless?” Riff let a laugh slip, he seemed to think the torturing of others was completely fun and okay. Anakin sneered at him, barring his teeth._

_“Bastard,” He spoke the poison of the word hanging on his lips. Ahsoka would’ve laughed if she wasn’t in so much pain._

_“You seemed to be very attached to your—erm, Padawan if that’s what she is,” Tamson seemed to be contemplating something in his head, his small beady eyes darted back and forth._

_“What are you implying?” Anakin asked, there was no calmness in his voice, just pure resentment. The monster let out a chuckle._

_“Allow me to demonstrate,” He signaled to one of the guards and the eels starting electrocuting Ahsoka. She was so weak, her body hung limp, she wasn’t even screaming anymore, she was so tired, so tired._

_“Leave her alone!! She’s going unconscious, don’t you think that’s enough??” Anakin stared from Ahsoka’s limp body to Riff._

_“I was just showing you what I meant, you seem to care deeply for her,”_

_“Of course, I do! She’s my padawan,” Anakin yelled, holding none of his hatred for the beast back. Ahsoka was barely conscious, she closed her eyes feeling as heavy as a boulder, but she could still hear everything._

_“Oh no, that’s not what I see happening here. You know, I’ve caught your kind before, a master and apprentice, they did not act at all like this. You see, there is a big difference between the love for a family-like member and the love for a significant other,” There was a pause, a brief moment where Anakin looked speechless. Ahsoka opened her eyes slightly and saw Anakin. He was looking directly at her, sadness looming in his eyes. Then she felt him—he reached out with the Force and it engulfed Ahsoka, then she got it. The same feeling from a few months ago._

_And at that moment she knew, Ahsoka knew that she wasn’t the only one in the room who had that feeling._


	6. Chapter 6

**Their lightsabers clashed sending a bright streak of light through her eyes.** Ahsoka Tano was sweating—it had only been a few moments of fighting and she was already tired. Each blow sent her further and further back. He was strong and full of anger—she could win this, all Ahsoka had to do was outsmart him. She quickly whirled behind him and slashed out only to meet the other side of his lightsaber, he let out a cold laugh.

“It seems the Padawan is out of practice,” His voice was cold and sinister.

“You aren’t looking to good yourself,” Ahsoka grinned and ran at him again, slashing back and forth with both lightsabers, swirling around like a dancer doing a twirl. Sweat trickled from her forehead, falling down her chin and she cursed silently. Why was she so exhausted? She knew the answer, but she couldn’t accept that. Maul seemed to read her thoughts and he came down with his double-bladed lightsaber hard, knocking one from her hand. Ahsoka quickly bolted around him, dodging one of his blades. Maul hurtled back around and blocked her path from her other lightsaber making Ahsoka doubled back. She glared at him and Maul simply smiled in return. Then he flung at her again, swinging back and forth—somehow through all that, she made it. Finally, she was able to push back Maul, only for a split second—with that second, Ahsoka reached out with the Force and grabbed her lightsaber. Maul was able to dodge the blue blade as it landed softly in Ahsoka’s hand. She lashed out at him without thinking, and swiftly he dodged each attack. Again, she struck without any luck. Ahsoka tried to energize herself through the Force—let it, guild, her, become focused, but she was too tired. She didn’t realize how heavily she was breathing. _Stop it! Focus your mind Ahsoka!_ She told herself, Maul was laughing, looking at her depleted body.

“You know—it would be a shame to kill you and your _child_ , but then again, that would be a small victory,” Maul grinned at her, showing his nasty teeth. Ahsoka yelled out a howl of anger and charged at him once again. She didn’t know why she was leaning on her emotions, but the words he’d said had angered her. She swung down each blow with all her might, Maul looked almost unfazed. She shouted again, swinging and slashing, each time, Maul deflected it. _No, she could stop him, he would not win this!_

“That’s it Ahsoka, use that anger you feel—”

“Shut up!” Ahsoka almost screamed and slashed again, and again. Her arms felt numb as she hit his lightsaber. Her blows weren’t doing any damage as Ahsoka drained her energy, she wouldn’t stop—she couldn’t. She kept flinging her blades, again and again, until finally, Maul seemed to become angry, and with his free hand, he reached through the Force, and Ahsoka was flung through the air, the wind filling her ears. The cloak flew from her body from the push. She closed her eyes and a loud crack echoed through the room. The wall behind Ahsoka had cracked from the impact of her body hitting it. Ahsoka had been able to use the last amount of her energy to make her survive the impact, but now she lied, motionless on the marble floor. A shadow loomed over, Maul looked down at her and frowned, almost disappointed. Then he was gone and Ahsoka was left on the cold marble. She couldn’t feel the Force at all, in fact, she felt completely numb and her brain didn’t seem to process anything happening. Then she did something she hadn’t done in the past few years.

Ahsoka Tano burst into tears feeling completely hopeless.

. . .

Jesse couldn’t take it any longer. His brothers were down there fighting for their lives while he was just laying on a cot because he was tired. He hadn’t even been injured when Maul let him go. Thinking of the Sith, Jesse wondered how Ahsoka was fairing, knowing her, she was probably winning. The droid nurses whizzed around with all the new wounded clones rushing in. He couldn’t take it anymore, Jesse sat up from his cot and grabbed for his armor, only to realize none of it was there. _Dammit_. He’d forgotten Maul had stripped him from the armor to do the strange mind trick. One of the clones had most likely retrieved it while searching through the sewers. Slowly, Jesse got up from the uncomfortable bed and started walking out, making sure none of the nurses saw him. The Infirmary wasn’t in an actual hospital, they had just set it up inside the main headquarters. Luckily, none of the droids had stopped him on the way out of the room, they were too busy tending to the other wounded. Jesse headed towards the main room where they had made sleeping beds and had spoken to General Kenobi. The room was surprisingly empty, he’d expected to see more clones gearing up, but none besides him were present. Outside, on the courtyard below, a full-fledged war was outbreaking. His brothers were fighting against Saw Gerara and his fleet. Jesse had to get out there, he couldn’t stand to watch any more clones die in this war. He made it to his sleeping bag and found a box sitting next to it full of his belongings. Whoever had brought his stuff back must have thought he would have no chance against Maul. Jesse grunted and reached for his helmet and armor. He got it all on within a minute and went for his guns. He needed to get down there fast, Jesse searched for a jetpack to wear, and eventually found one in Rex’s gear. Rex must have not grabbed one for himself when going out. When he had dropped Jesse off, he’d immediately headed back into battle. He was a true soldier and deserved the rank he had. Before leaving, Jesse’s stomach rumbled, he hadn’t eaten in two days, he sighed and headed for the main throne room. All the food supplies were kept there, and Jesse knew he wouldn’t be able to fight well without some food in him. The doors were wide open and the large glass wall looking out into the courtyard had been shattered. Yikes. Jesse headed for the food boxes in the right-hand corner when he heard whimpering. No, not just whimpering—someone was crying. He turned from the boxes to the other corner and his heart skipped a beat in shock. Commander Tano was lying on the floor, weeping.

“Commander!” Jesse hurried over to Ahsoka, kneeling down next to her. “What happened? Where’s Maul?” He had been so focused on the war in the courtyard that he’d forgotten Ahsoka and Maul had been fighting in the throne room. Ahsoka didn’t reply, her whimpers had faded, and she just lied there, tears streaming down her face. Jesse, in all his time in command with her, had never seen her break down and cry. She’d been close once, when she led a group of clones to their death, but even then, she hadn’t cried. Jesse almost envied her for always being tough and strong—but now she was the opposite, defeated and emotional. The Tagruta woman didn’t look at him, she seemed to be staring at something in the distance, but nothing was there besides the cracked wall. Jesse panicked and quickly, he tapped a button on his commlink.

“Captain Rex!” There was a pause before he responded.

“What is it, Jesse? I thought you were in the Infirmary, what’s going on?” His voice was loud and horse, shots were being fired in the background.

“It’s Commander Tano, I’m not sure if she’s injured—but erm—”

“Jesse, what is it? Is she alright?” Rex sounded worried as ever.

“She’s—she’s crying and in shock, and—” Jesse looked down at her body, “I think she’s—” Rex cut in before he could finish.

“I know Jesse, just make sure she’s not wounded. Send her to the Infirmary. The Mandalorians have reinforced us, I’ll be back there as soon as I can.” And with that, he was gone.

. . .

Anakin rushed to the council room feeling uneasy. Yoda had told him that it was urgent and had to do with Ahsoka. He didn’t know why he was worried, Ahsoka would be fine, right? When he got into the room only Master Yoda was there, his wrinkled green face looked emotionless at the moment. He knew the rest of the Council would be there soon though to talk about the Chancellor. On the Holomessage stood Captain Rex and his Sargent Jesse. There was no sign of Ahsoka anywhere, and the expressions the two men held made Anakin’s breath catch.

“A message for you, Skywalker, there is,” Spoke Yoda, looking at him grimly, he then waddled past him with his little cane and exited the room leaving him alone with the two clones. Anakin looked from Jesse to Rex, worried.

“What’s going on Captain?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Rex hesitated, deciding his words carefully.

“Well—we were able to locate Maul and get Jesse back, Ahsoka engaged him, but—”

“Rex, what is it?” Anakin’s face turned pale in worry. The captain turned to Jesse and they both exchanged frowns. There was a moment of dead silence that made Anakin shiver. Finally, Rex continued.

“Jesse came back from the Infirmary and headed in to get a food package when he found Ahsoka lying on the floor,” Anakin tensed up.

“Is she alright Rex? What—what happened?!” His voice was now anywhere from calm.

“Sir, she’s unharmed, don’t worry—” Immediately Anakin let out a sigh of relief, but Rex wasn’t done talking. “—Eh, General, are you the only one in the room?” This was an odd question, but Anakin nodded, staying silent. The captain sent Jesse away for some orders. He raised one of his eyebrows at Rex. The captain was one of Anakin’s close friends, he and Padme were the only two that knew about Ahsoka and their feelings towards one another. Every time Rex wanted to talk to Anakin privately, it usually had to do with Ahsoka and him.

“When Jesse found her, she was—crying,” There was a pause and Anakin felt stiff. Ahsoka crying? That didn’t sound anything like her. “He told me that she didn’t even respond to him—that she was looking off into the distance as if in some sort of trance,” Anakin didn’t know how to respond, Ahsoka was always one to keep her emotions to herself, she had never felt comfortable crying or anything of that sort around anyone, which included him. To have her suddenly cry like that meant something horrible had happened.

“Is—is she still in a trance?” Anakin asked, his voice small.

“Yes—she seems awake but it’s hard to tell, I don’t know what went down between her and Maul sir, but it’s as if she broke—she’s not eating or drinking,” Rex’s voice had dropped as well, into a saddened tone.

“Captain, you have to send her back to Coruscant immediately,” Anakin's voice cracked, his emotions were starting to spill out.

“We’re going to sir, but the next transport ship won’t arrive till the next rotation—”

“No! She needs to get back before then,” Anakin had raised his voice and regretted it right away. Captain’s Rex’s eyes had widened from the tone of his voice.

“Look, we’re trying our best General, but almost all the Republic ships are occupied,” Anakin cursed aloud.

“I didn’t mean to sound so harsh Rex—I’m sorry, I just—I’m really worried about her. She’s never gotten like this before,”

“It’s alright Sir, we all are worried for her,” There was a pause and Anakin treaded back and forth. Ahsoka needed to get back sooner, Anakin needed to see her. He took a deep breath and tried to form a plan.

“General?” Anakin snapped out of his thoughts, realizing he had been standing there for a few moments.

“I can take a ship to you, I’ll be there by nightfall,”

“But sir—General Kenobi told me you had an important mission,” The mission, right. He didn’t want to admit it, but at the moment he could care less about the Chancellor, he needed to get to Ahsoka, see if he could help. Again, Anakin walked back and forth. Finally, he decided.

“Rex, I’ll be there by nightfall,”

“But sir—” Anakin turned off the Holomessage and quickly headed out of the room. He tried not to run through the Temple’s corridors, he had to get there quickly for Ahsoka’s state.

“In a hurry, you are,” Anakin froze, mid in his tracks. Master Yoda was looking at him, contemplating.

“I—there’s something I have to do,” He wasn’t good at lying on the spot unless he had a plan, and at the moment, he indeed did not have a plan.

“Meeting, there is,” Anakin hesitated, unsure of what to say. Yoda stared at him intently. He seemed confused for a moment as Anakin stood still as a statue, then it was like a lightbulb went off for Yoda.

“Go, you must. The Force—telling me something, it is,” He took in a deep breath.

“Thank you, Master,” And with that, Anakin was off.

Little did he know that Yoda made a choice that would alter the future in many ways—ways that were unknown to Yoda but felt somehow right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tables have finally turned :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Anakin didn’t run into anyone else on his way out, he knew the council would be terribly mad at him though.** He’d been sent on a top priority mission and here he was in a ship, flying off to Mandalore. The worst part of it was, he didn’t feel bad about it, he needed to get the Ahsoka as fast as possible. Something horrible had to have happened to her if she was crying and not saying a word. He tried to picture her in that state, and it was almost impossible, he’d never seen Ahsoka like the way Rex explained before. He just hoped she would be okay.

. . .

Ahsoka lied awake on the cot. She didn’t know where she was and who saved her. All she knew what she had failed. Ahsoka had failed all of them, and now Maul was on the loose, probably plotting out to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. She had finally stopped crying, but she stayed silent, looking at the ceiling.

“Commander?” No response. “Commander—General Skywalker is on his way to get us,” Ahsoka didn’t hear the captain, she knew she was awake—but all her other senses had seemed to drizzle away. Ahsoka’s body was numb and her brain became blank as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

3 Hours Later….

Anakin Skywalker warped out of hyperspace, in front of him lied the vast and dry land of Mandalore. Quickly, he flew the ship downward not wanting to waste a second of time. Anakin hadn’t brought a large ship since most of the Republic destroyers were occupied. Instead, he brought a LAAT Gunship, it wasn’t what he’d wanted to bring, but it had been the nearest ship at the docking bay. He was the only person in the ship, he didn’t have time to enforce most of his clones—especially since most of them were down on Mandalore.

Clones greeted him once he’d reached the landing bay.

“Sir, how are we all going to get back to Coruscant on that?” Anakin would’ve laughed had he not been worried out of his mind for Ahsoka. So instead, he ignored the soldier’s question.

“Where’s Commander Tano and Captain Rex?” His voice was cold and rushed.

“The Infirmary General,”

“Can one of you take me there?” The clone nodded in response and they quickly made their way on a speeder. The clone filled him in on the way of what had happened. The Mandalorians and clones were able to capture Gar Saxon and his men, but Maul had escaped to who knows where. Anakin suspected he might go after Obi-Wan, but his master was busy with Grievous as far as he knew. The clone stopped the speeder once they’d gotten to their destination and Anakin ran into the building. There were surprisingly not many clones in the infirmary, Anakin skimmed through the little number of clones there were and found a clone with a marking on his helmet. Jesse.

“General, you made it here fast,” He said with a grin as Anakin reached him.

“Where’s Captain Rex?”

“He’s in the back room with Ahsoka,” He pointed his hand to the back of the room and Anakin nodded. He gave his thanks and was off. Once inside, the room was dimly lit and silent. Anakin turned a corner and saw Rex walking back and forth in thought.

“Captain!” He said, relieved to see his friend. Rex turned his eyes a bit widened.

“I hadn’t expected you to show up so soon,”

“I told you I’d be here by nightfall—where is she?” Anakin peered around to find a closed door behind Rex.

“She’s in there,” He mumbled, pointing behind him. Before Anakin could slide past Rex, the soldier gripped his shoulder. “General—there’s something you should know,” Anakin didn’t care, he wanted to see Ahsoka.

“You can tell me after I see her,” He took Rex’s hand from his shoulder and stepped into the room with Rex not far behind.

. . .

_Ahsoka Tano and her master walked through the endless Temple’s corridors. There was such a strange amount of silence between the two of them after they’d gotten back from the water planet. She wanted him to say something, but he didn’t. Ahsoka sighed and decided to ask the question she’d been wanting to ask since they’d gotten back. She was terrified of what he might say._

_“Anakin, back when we had gotten captured—did—what Tamson said, is it the truth?” There was silence for a few moments and Ahsoka wanted to curl up in a ball from the awkwardness. Finally, he spoke._

_“I—well, uh—why are you asking?” Anakin wouldn’t meet her eyes and Ahsoka felt even more uncomfortable._

_“I’m, I’m just curious,” She wanted to slap herself square in the face. Anakin finally looked to her, his eyes holding a great deal of emotion. He glanced around to see if there were any other Jedi, which, there wasn’t._

_“Yes—what that shark said was correct,” Ahsoka’s jaw almost dropped. She’d expected him to say no or shrug it off—but no, he’d confessed it._

_“Really?” She asked, her voice high pitched in question and Anakin nodded. Ahsoka didn’t know what to say, how was she supposed to respond? “I’ve liked you all this time too” No—that was the dumbest thing she could say._

_“Ahsoka—?” She was staring at him, without a word and immediately turned away, her cheeks reddening._

_“I—I have to go,” Ahsoka ran through the hallway without thinking. What was she doing?? She sped through the halls until she had made it into the library, a place she always felt comfortable in. Her thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour as she hid behind one of the bookshelves feeling utterly stupid. Ahsoka buried her head in her hands wanting to disappear._

_“Ahsoka.” She bolted upright to see Anakin looking at her with a slight grin. “What are you doing down there?”_

_“Nothing Master—just, uh, contemplating my thoughts,”_

_“I can tell,” He let out a small chuckle and sunk down next to her closely. Ahsoka froze, her brain panicking. Anakin studied her for a moment, and slowly slid his hand onto the floor, where Ahsoka’s hand rested._

_“Anakin—what are you—” She didn’t finish the sentence as Anakin cupped his other hand to her face and kissed her. Immediately the world around her seemed to pause, and all she felt was his lips on hers. Ahsoka had never felt something so odd—so extraordinary. Anakin pulled away lightly and looked at her with a smile, his eyes were twinkling. All the previous emotion of awkwardness had faded away as she looked into his dancing blue eyes. This time it was her who reached in and kissed him, not as light as the first one, but deep, and passionate. She felt so alive as if she could finally breathe, her whole body shuttered against his as Anakin reached his arms around her. Finally, they broke apart, and Ahsoka looked to Anakin to see that he was beaming with joy unlike never before._

. . .

The room was mostly emptied. A few crates lied in the corner full of medical supplies and food. On the right-hand side was a small window looking out into the rest of Mandalore including a counter and sink, the smoke had died down since he’d gotten there, and clones were walking around and chatting. Lying on a cot near the window and sink was Ahsoka. She was turned away from him, her Lekku falling behind her head. A thin blanket was laid across her to keep her warm.

“I didn’t want the rest of my brothers to see her in this state, so I kept her in here,” Spoke Captain Rex softly. Anakin couldn’t peel his eyes off Ahsoka, she was so motionless and silent. Slowly, he approached and kneeled down next to her.

“Ahsoka? It’s me, Anakin,” His voice felt so sad and broken, he hated it. There was no response.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a bit,” Came Rex in an uncomfortable tone, and he marched out the door soundlessly. Anakin turned Ahsoka’s face so she would look at him. Her eyes were glassy and bloodshot, her face was drained of color. The sight nearly brought Anakin to tears.

“Ahsoka?” He whispered. Nothing. Anakin pulled Ahsoka towards him and cradled her. “Please respond—I came all the way from Coruscant to get to you,” She still didn’t respond, her eyes seemed to look straight through him as if he didn’t exist. Anakin couldn’t stand to look at her anymore and turned away. Silent tears started falling from his eyes, he hadn’t expected to get so emotional, but just to see Ahsoka unresponsive and in shock completely broke him. “Ahsoka, please respond, please,” Anakin pulled the soundless Ahsoka into a hug, her thin body falling against his. But there was something different, she fit perfectly against his body usually, but now it didn’t. Anakin pulled the blanket from her in curiosity and looked over her still body. Everything was the same except for her stomach which was swollen a few times the regular size. At first, he thought she had just gained weight from aging, but the rest of her body was thin and muscular, and this part of her wasn’t. Then he felt it, that strange feeling in the Force when he last saw her. Anakin tried to locate the source, it felt so much more vibrant and brighter when he was so close to her. It almost felt alive—then it clicked. Like a lightbulb had suddenly switched on and everything was visible. Without thinking, Anakin placed his nonrobotic hand on her enlarged abdomen, and he knew instantly that this was the source, the source of the aura he’d felt around her. It had never been Ahsoka’s emotions, her maturing, or even her at all.

It was a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the romance was sorta awkward, I tried :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'm going to start posting either every other day or once a week because it's a lot of work writing multiple chapters in one day. I hope you guys understand, enjoy the chapter :)

**There was someone there, embracing her—she didn’t know who or what was happening.** Their hands were shaking. _Wake up_. A little voice in the back of her head spoke. One of their hands was on her stomach. _Get up_. She felt her thoughts slowly fill her head again. She was on Mandalore—she had fought Maul. _Wake up Ahsoka_. The voice grew louder and louder, filling her ears. She’d lost the fight against Maul, and she had been left crying. _Get up_.

Ahsoka Tano sat upright and the whole room took form around her. The blue tent of Mandalore walls, a window, some boxes, and—Anakin. All her muscles tensed. Her master was cradling her. Silent tears were streaming from his face, his hands were shaking, and he was looking directly at her. All of Ahsoka’s feelings started coming back and she realized Anakin’s hand was resting atop her stomach.

“Ahsoka?” Anakin’s voice was a near whisper.

“Anakin,” Was all she said. She didn’t know what to do. Why was Anakin here on Mandalore? How was he here? Her eyes darted back and forth between the hand resting on her abdomen and his dazzling eyes. Anakin seemed to snap out of it, and he removed his hand and pulled her into a hug.

“Are you alright? Rex told me you were in shock and I had to come and see you—”

“What about your mission?” Anakin shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter right now—when I heard you were hurt, I had to come to see,” Ahsoka’s mind was spinning around and suddenly she felt a wave of nausea kick in. Her face turned a sickly pale color as bile rose through her throat. Rapidly, she got up and practically shoved Anakin out of the way, she ran to the sink and puked out everything she’d eaten before fighting Maul. “Ahsoka!” Anakin’s voice raised as he tried to comfort her while she continued to wretch until there was nothing left inside of her. Ahsoka took in shaky breaths, feeling lightheaded. The taste of bile in her throat almost made her gag.

“I’m a mess,” She mumbled, looking down at herself. Anakin was silent beside her; his eyebrows were furrowed in complete worry and shock. Ahsoka needed to tell him everything, he deserved to know—but her voice was barely there, it was scratchy and tired, she needed water and sleep.

“Can you get water for me, please,” She spoke in between breaths. Immediately, Anakin got up and walked out of the room, a few seconds later he came in with a glass of water. He didn’t say anything to her, just did as she asked. And it went like that for the next ten minutes.

“Anakin,” She finally said, “I know there’s a lot I have to explain—I promise I will, but uh—can I sleep first?” He looked to her with a saddened smile.

“Go ahead Snips,” Ahsoka let out a yawn and almost fell asleep instantly.

. . .

Mace Windu tried to calm his thoughts, but his brain wouldn’t listen.

“Where is General Skywalker?” There was a pause as everyone at the council table exchanged glances. “Does no one know?” His voice was rising. Yoda stood silent next to him, seeming deep in thought. “Master Yoda, do you know?” The air around them was thin and conflicted.

“Went to Mandalore, he did,” The whole council looked to Yoda in complete shock.

“What?” Was all Mace could say, his emotions breaking through the surface.

“A ripple in the Force there was, let him go, I did,” There was a brief moment of silence before Mace spoke again, this time clearing his thoughts of any emotion.

“We will speak on that later—are there any new reports on Master Kenobi?” He looked at the hologram of Commander Cody in question.

“General Kenobi has made contact with Grievous and we have begun our attack,”

“Thank you, commander,” With that, Cody fizzled away leaving the rest of the council looking to Mace. He let out a deep sigh. “I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi—the dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor,”

. . .

Anakin didn’t know what to think. He would have to wait patiently until Ahsoka was done resting. Quietly, he got up and went to the sink deciding, to clean up the mess Ahsoka had made. Anger started to rise in his throat, had Ahsoka gotten with someone else after she left? Was that why she hadn’t told him? _No_ , he needed to stop, there would be an explanation for this, Anakin would just have to wait. He tried to hide his emotion when Captain Rex stepped back into the room.

“What is that revolting smell?” He asked, pinching his nose with his hand.

“Puke,” Anakin said, not looking at him. Rex’s eyes seemed to widen. “You knew, didn’t you,” The captain hesitated. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Anakin had forgotten about the Force at that moment and looked to Rex frustrated.

“I did sir, but you didn’t want to hear it until after you saw her,”

“How long have you known?” His voice calming a bit.

“I found out before Maul took Jesse,” This time Anakin turned to Rex, the rage returning.

“So, you knew when she went to fight him?” The captain scratched the back of his head, not meeting the General’s eyes. “How could you let her go in there? She could’ve been killed!” Anakin didn’t realize he had yelled.

“I’m sorry sir, she didn’t want me to assist her—”

“So? You could’ve stayed!”

“I know sir, but she’s the Commander,” Anakin stepped closer to him, his face showing a great deal of emotion.

“I put you as commander Rex! I know you go by loyalty, but you outrank her on this mission—you should have helped her,” Rex looked hurt, and he stepped back from Anakin.

“Look, I’m sorry General—”

“Yeah, you should be,” Anakin turned from him, furiously washing the sink.

“Anakin—stop it,” Anakin and Rex both turned to the direction of the voice and saw that Ahsoka was looking directly at him. “Don’t blame your anger on Rex, he did nothing wrong,” He tried to calm his emotions, he let out a breath and his anger and it slowly started to melt away. There was a silence that filled the room before Rex let out a sigh and started walking out of the room quietly. “Hey—, Rex, I’m sorry,” Anakin said in a much nicer tone than before. The captain looked to him for a moment and nodded before heading out of the door leaving Anakin with Ahsoka. He needed answers. _No_ , he needed to calm down.

“I don’t know why I freaked out like that—I’m sorry, you’re probably exhausted, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ahsoka looked to him, her eyes tired.

“It’s alright, I should’ve known I couldn’t keep you waiting for answers,” Anakin walked over to her and sat on the floor facing her.

“Why did you accept this mission if you knew you’re expecting?”

“I needed to see you, no matter how scared I was too, I missed you,”

“I missed you too, Snips—if I had known, I would’ve come with you,” Anakin got up from the floor and sat on the cot nearly centimeters away from Ahsoka. “You shouldn’t have been so reckless, Maul could’ve killed you,”

“I know, I just wanted to come back—I wanted to see you and all the clones and feel like I had a purpose, I didn’t realize that being a Jedi was such a huge part of my life. I thought I could start all over—maybe make new friends, get a nice job. But it was much harder than I thought it would be, being a Jedi was my life, and walking away meant I had to start from scratch, I guess I didn’t realize how difficult it would be,” Anakin nodded, she was opening up to him, and he would listen.

“Did you meet anyone?”

“Yes—there were these two sisters that let me stay with them, we ended up going on a crazy ride across the Star system, it’s a long story. I eventually had to tell them about my Jedi past—it was really hard keeping it a secret since it seemed I always had to use it,”

“Yeah, I would’ve been terrible at that,”

“At least your better at lying though,” They both let out a laugh, and then there was an awkward pause. Ahsoka was looking to the floor avoiding his glance and Anakin knew he would have to ask it.

“So, who’s the guy you hooked up with?” He tried to sound humorous, but it was hard, he still loved her, and she had moved on. Ahsoka turned to him though and gave him a surprised look.

“Anakin, I didn’t get with anyone,”

“It’s alright Ahsoka, you can tell me the truth, I won’t feel hurt,” He would, but he would hide it.

“Anakin, I’m serious, I didn’t,”

“Well you had to, or _that_ wouldn’t exist,” Anakin said, pointing to her stomach. Ahsoka met his eyes this time, and she let out a nervous breath. She pulled him closer to her and reached for his hand, he took it, looking confused. For a moment, she just stared into his eyes, they were soft and a darker shade of color, a dark blue. Those eyes had seen things from hell and back. War, chaos, death—but also love and compassion.

“Anakin,” She finally said, her voice a mere whisper, “this is _your_ baby,”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapters a little sorter, hope you like it :)

**Ahsoka had said it, she’d said the words she had been keeping from him for the last five months.** Anakin was looking at her, speechless. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes were widened.

“Wait—really?” He asked, his voice surprised and Ahsoka nodded. Anakin’s eyes darted back and forth; his brain seemed to be going millions of miles at once. “I—how far along are you?”

“Around five months, I think. I didn’t know I was pregnant when I left the Order,” A bright smile played across Anakin’s lips, and he wrapped her into a warm hug. When he pulled away, Ahsoka was frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to be happy Anakin, but what are we supposed to do? Maul got away which could cause another threat and you have to get back to the Council and the chancellor, and what happens when they find out—”

“Hey, we don’t have to worry about that yet. I can get you some clothes or something to hide it and you can come back with me to the Temple,” Anakin seemed so much lighter and happy than he’d been only minutes before. Ahsoka’s shoulders dropped.

“You know I wouldn’t be welcome back, I’m not part of the Order anymore,” Anakin frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“It will be fine Ahsoka,” She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, so Ahsoka decided to give him a smile. Maybe if she pretended to be happy, she would eventually. Still, she wondered what would happen once she came back to Coruscant.

“Has there been any new finding of the Chancellor?” She asked, completely changing the subject. Anakin turned to her, the smile still playing across his face starting to dissipate.

“He made me part of the Council,”

“That’s good, I always thought you should be part of it,” She replied casually, looking to him.

“Well, the council doesn’t,” Ahsoka gave him a confused glance. “They wouldn’t give me the rank of Master although I’m part of the council now. They don’t seem to trust me,” Anakin’s voice became angered.

“Why wouldn’t they trust you—I don’t understand,”

“Me neither,” He looked down at his lap, thinking. “I do everything for them—I kill droids, follow _most_ of the rules and yet when I’m part of the Council I don’t receive the rank of Master,”

“If there’s one thing I know about the Council, it’s their lack of trust. I served under them since I was a youngling and yet they believed I set those bombs,” She frowned, remembering the exact moment they had broken her trust. Then she thought of her best friend who had turned against her and framed her. “But maybe they have a right to not trust—Barris seemed completely fine and she turned to the dark side,”

“I guess you’re right, but the fact that I’m part of it and not Master still doesn’t add up. All the Jedi got the rank of Master if they were a part of the Council, yet not me,” Anakin let out a sigh and a thought crossed Ahsoka’s mind.

“When I was facing Maul—he mentioned you,” Anakin turned to her finally in question. “He said you are the key to everything—that you wouldn’t bring peace, instead you would destroy,”

“And you believed him?”

“Of course not, you would never turn your back against the Council—” Her words were interrupted with a knock on the door. Rex stepped in, his helmet on.

“Commander, the _Dominator_ is here,” So much for Anakin taking her back.

“I thought it wouldn’t be here until the next rotation,” He spoke looking to Rex with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I guess it came early. I sent out troops to look for Maul to no luck. We think he’s left the city,” Ahsoka’s shoulders dropped, _dammit_ , she had failed and now he would be a threat to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin got off from the cot and headed towards the door, Ahsoka not far behind. Before they headed out, Anakin paused.

“Where’s your cloak, Ahsoka?”

“I don’t know, I think it came off when I encountered Maul,” He let out a sigh and took off his Jedi robes, handing it to her.

“Well, this should do then,” He said with a slight grin.

. . .

When they reached the ship, the LAAT that Anakin had brought had been loaded aboard along with a few other ships. Bo-Katan stood a few feet away from the entrance of the ship, looking quite annoyed.

“Some of your clones informed me on your unsuccess capturing Maul,” She spoke coolly.

“Yes—he was stronger than I imagined, at least I was able to drive him away from Mandalore,” Ahsoka said, keeping her shoulders high in confidence. Katan turned to Anakin looking confused.

“I don’t remember you being here,”

“I came to pick Commander Tano up—and some of the clones,” He tried to sound confident while speaking to her. The new leader of Mandalore still seemed puzzled but dropped the subject.

“Well, this is goodbye, Commander Tano,” She said and shook Ahsoka’s hand giving her a slight smile. And with that, they were off.

The hallways were filled with other clones as Rex, Ahsoka, and Anakin headed to the command deck.

“So, what are we going to do about Maul?” Ahsoka asked crossing her arms as they continued down the hallway. Anakin pondered this for a moment.

“We’ll have to speak to the Jedi Council about that—with everything else going on at the moment, we’ll see if there’s even a chance of capturing him since I left before the meeting, I’m not sure if Obi-Wan was able to make contact with General Grievous,”

“I was at the meeting sir—General Grievous has indeed been located and General Kenobi has engaged him the last I heard,” Piped in Captain Rex from beside him and Ahsoka.

“That means the war could be over soon,” Spoke Ahsoka, looking deep in thought. Anakin had tried to bury his emotions since the moment Ahsoka had told him, but he couldn’t help but smile everywhere he went. A child— _his_ child—a living being was growing inside of Ahsoka. It was hard to believe, but he could feel it now, since the little bundle of joy rounded up in a ball, its little hands curled up into fists and its mouth parched slightly open. He wanted to cradle the baby in his arms, tell it how much it was loved, he would protect the infant with his life, even if it meant walking away from the Order.

“General—?” The captain was looking to him with concern. “Did you hear anything I said?” Anakin immediately looked to him, pretending he had heard.

“Of course, Rex,”

“Then why are you smiling?” He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

“He was talking about all the clones he’s watched die in this war,” Came Ahsoka’s voice, looking to Anakin with a warning glance. He instantly frowned.

“I’m sorry Rex—I didn’t realize, my mind was somewhere else. This war has taken many of our soldiers and friends, you’re right,” Rex nodded seeming distant and Anakin padded his shoulder. “At least you still got us, Captain,” A small smirk lit up on Rex’s face, but only for a second.

. . .

The Chancellor sat perched upon his seat, looking out into the vast land of Coruscant, scowling. Everything had gone to plan—everything except for the key. Anakin Skywalker. Master Windu had informed him of his absence, he just had to be patient, he had to stay calm and continue on as usual. Palpatine had worked countless hours putting his plan into action, he would not let it slip because of Anakin’s deficiency. No, he would wait. And when the moment was right, he would lure him in and rip him of his sanity. He had seen Anakin’s vision, he knew about his affection towards his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and the baby she held.

He knew what he had to do, he just had to be patient and wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who is reading this story, it means a lot to me. I originally wasn't going to write much of it or even post it online! But thanks to your guy's support I've been writing a lot. So thank you.  
> PS: I'm going to be uploading chapters every other day from this point forward, I'll let you know if the schedule will change.

**The ride back to Coruscant was long and uneventful.** Ahsoka Tano stood next to her two best friends, Anakin Skywalker, and Captain Rex. Anakin hadn’t stopped smiling and she couldn’t help but smile in return. She had expected him to be angry, she thought he might have moved on, but it was clear now that he hadn’t, and she was grateful. Ahsoka had been shocked when he thought she had been with someone else; his reaction had been priceless, and she would store it within her memory for as long as she could. She felt the Force flowing around her, of course, it was Anakin, he needed to stop before they got back to Coruscant or it would be obvious something between them had happened. They would both have to act serious and tired. They had lost Maul which could’ve been a vile key to finding out about Sidious.

“We’re coming out of Hyperspace soon,” Spoke one of the clones from the control panel. Rex nodded and Ahsoka relaxed her face. Next to her, Anakin was still glowing with happiness. She elbowed him in the ribs, and he turned to her and almost laughed.

“What was that for?”

“Can we talk for a moment?” She said in a whisper and Anakin frowned but nodded. They both stepped away from the rest of the clones for a moment.

“So, what’s wrong?” Her master seemed clueless.

“You need to stop smiling so much and stop surrounding the Force around me—I know you’re excited, but the Council will suspect something once we return if you don’t stop. Remember, I didn’t capture Maul so we should be frustrated,” Anakin looked a little hurt at her words.

“I know, but you can’t blame me for being happy, aren’t you?” Ahsoka hesitated, if she were being honest, she was terrified, she had no clue how to be a mother, let alone with the Council always on their backs. Anakin looked at her with worry, feeling her emotion. He didn’t have time to respond though, as Captain Rex came towards them.

“We’ve come out of hyperspace,” The pair nodded and Ahsoka calmed her mind, she would feel defeated, she was really, if she thought about it, she had failed them.

. . .

_“Ahsoka—what happened, wait, where’s my ship?” Anakin was sitting on the cliff's edge putting a hand to his head._

_“Don’t worry, I just saved you from certain death,” She said, laughing._

_“Ha-ha, very funny,” Anakin got up slowly and looked at Ahsoka. “Thank you,” He said in a more serious tone. Her ship was only a few feet away, R7 sat making beeping noises, sounding very annoyed. Ahsoka was about to get in her ship when Anakin reached for her hand._

_“Ahsoka—wait,” She turned to him with a confused glance. “Can I drive?”_

_“Why? Don’t think your Padawan will get you safely back to Coruscant?” A small grin played on her lips; Anakin wasn’t laughing._

_“I’m serious, I want to show you something,” Her master got into the ship and she sat, behind him, the fit was tight since her ship was only meant to hold one passenger and a droid. Anakin soared through the air and they started heading the opposite direction of Coruscant._

_“Where are you taking us?”_

_“It’s a surprise,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes._

_“Isn’t it always?” They continued to fly on the ship for another few clicks until they reached a small plateau on top of one of the cliffs. Grass and trees filled the whole top, and surprisingly there were no Separatists to be seen. He landed the ship near the end of the plateau where there was a small clearing and Anakin led her out of the ship and through the trees. “This better be something good—you know we have to get back to the Council,” Ahsoka said in an exasperated tone. Anakin was silent beside her as he continued to lead her through the trees until they reached a small opening where a miniature lake stretched out before them which led off into a waterfall off the cliff. It was a gorgeous sight, all the greenery around them, the blue tented water, and the sound of the crashing waterfall. “It’s beautiful,” She said taking everything in. Anakin slid his arm around her, and she looked up at him. He was only an inch taller than her; she had grown a lot in the past year. They sat down near the edge of the lake, the water almost reaching their boots. It was so peaceful—no shots being fired, no one screaming—just the sound of water and nature. Ahsoka leaned her head against Anakin’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She wished life could be this slow, that they would have more moments together like this._

_“Ahsoka—have you ever thought of what the future could hold? Once the war is over and there’s no more fighting?” Anakin’s voice was soft and calm. She hadn’t thought of it really, they were always in action, on the battlefield, what would it be like if they weren’t?_

_“I haven’t really, I mean, I haven’t known any other way than to fight, I was raised in the Temple,”_

_“Before I became a Jedi—I did pod racing,” Anakin said with a grin. “I was great at it, I could build so much, and race so much, and then Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found me and everything changed,”_

_“Do you wish you could go back?”_

_“Sometimes, but then I remember were making a difference, were fighting each day and soldiers and Jedi are giving their lives,”_

_“What are you getting at?” Ahsoka looked at him, her eyebrows raised._

_“There’s always a chance we could die every time we go out into battle, I want to live more in the moment, enjoy every second of life that I can. Ahsoka—I want to do that with you,” Anakin gazed into her eyes with a smile._

_“What are you implying?”_

_“We should get married,” Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the sudden words._

_“What?” Was all she could say._

_“We could keep it a secret—and then once the war is over, we could leave the Order, run away somewhere like this,”_

_“Anakin—”_

_“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” There was a silence that filled the air and Ahsoka knew what she should do. She reached for his face and held him between her hands, Anakin looked at her, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke the words, “I love you too,” And she kissed him. His mouth was soft as they fell against each other. They were entangled within moments, her body fit gracefully against his. They stayed out at the edge of the water for the next hour, until the sun finally started to dim, and stars came out. Then, they finally broke away from each other. Ahsoka had never felt so alive in her life. All her senses seemed to be heightened, Anakin looked at her as they laid on the grass, looking stunning in the moonlight. She could tell he was thinking the same thing._

_“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” A small giggle escaped Ahsoka’s lips as he continued to look into her beaming eyes. Ahsoka hadn’t realized it then, but her life would never be the same after that moment._

. . .

They got off the ship safe and sound, nothing was out of order luckily. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking towards them, Ahsoka made sure she looked frustrated.

“I see your mission was a success, Master,” Anakin said with his usual humorous tone.

“Yes, Grievous is dead and we didn’t lose many men in combat. The council filled me in on your whereabouts Anakin, they are not pleased, they’d actually like to speak to you and Ahsoka alone,” Ahsoka tried to keep her emotions at bay as a wave of anxiety coursed through her veins. If the Council were mad, both Anakin and she would be in trouble.

“Alright—well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting,” Her master said, walking past Kenobi a little to fast, he seemed to be avoiding trying to avoid him. Obi-Wan stayed at the entrance of the ship and talked to some of the clones while Ahsoka and Anakin headed up to the temple. The hallways felt long and odd to Ahsoka, she hadn’t been here for five months and yet it felt like years.

“What do you think they’ll say?” She asked, turning towards Anakin who was looking at the floor.

“The Council will probably get mad at me, especially because of the mission I’m responsible for, as, for you, I’m not sure,” She felt guilty, if she had just captured Maul, none of this would’ve happened, Anakin would still be on his mission and he wouldn’t get in trouble. The rest of the walk was silent, Anakin seemed to be distressed and anxious, which he had every right to be, Master Windu would probably give him a smackdown. When they finally reached the Jedi Council room, only Mace Windu and Yoda were there. The other Jedi Masters weren’t even hologrammed, it was bizarre seeing the room so empty.

“Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano,” Master Windu said, crossing his arms and both Ahsoka and Anakin bowed.

“Skywalker, would you like to explain to me why you went to Mandalore knowing you had a great responsibility here?” Mace’s voice was cold and emotionless.

“Captain Rex informed me that Ahsoka and the 501st needed reinforcements so I came to aid them. But by the time I reached the planet, the Sith Lord Maul had already escaped,”

“Why go in the first place—another Jedi could have aided Captain Rex and his men,” Windu completely kept Ahsoka out of mention, her interrogation would come later she presumed.

“I was the only one available at the time,” Anakin seemed so calm and relaxed when he spoke, but Ahsoka knew he was holding back anger, she could feel it, the ripple in the Force around him.

“You were given you’re orders and rules that would have to be followed when you were given your mission, yet, within three days you broke them. Perhaps the Council was right not to grant you the rank of Master,” A vein on Anakin’s neck bulged as he frowned at Mace. The Jedi Master looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Am I wrong, Skywalker?”

“No Master, I’m sorry for my miss behavior to the Council,” Anakin said, the vein on his neck dissipating.

“Good, then we should have no more problems. Next time you break the rules, we will not be as forgiving, now go and inform the Chancellor of your arrival,” Ahsoka’s Master bowed and turned away, making little sound as he exited the room. Ahsoka was left alone with the quiet Yoda and annoyed-looking Mace Windu. She tried to calm her thoughts as they looked at her, and she felt the Force flowing around her.

“Ahsoka Tano, care to explain why your mission was unsuccessful?” Taking a deep breath, she began.

“Of course, Master—when the troops and I made it to Mandalore, we were able to locate Maul and his men in the sewers, but we were not able to catch him in time. While Captain Rex, Lady Bo-Katan, and I were discussing plans to capture Maul, he broke in somehow without drawing any attention. Meanwhile—”

“Lady Tano, I don’t need a breakdown on everything that went down, I just need to know why you were outmatched by the Sith Lord Maul,” Mace looked slightly angered, and Ahsoka tried not to let her emotions take over.

“I underestimated his power and fought him without thinking clearly. I didn’t realize that I was out of training until I engaged him, Master Windu,” She lied.

“Clouded, your mind was, Ahsoka,” Yoda spoke and it almost startled Ahsoka, he hadn’t spoken the entire time Anakin and she had been in there. “Clouded, it still is. Emotion there is too much of,” Ahsoka swallowed, feeling nervous suddenly.

“I’m sorry I have let you down, Masters. I’ve been away from the Council for too long,” Master Yoda looked at her with no sign of anger or annoyance, but Mace Windu on the other hand, still had his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

“Leave us, Master Windu, you should. Talk to Ahsoka alone, I must,” He said, his voice softer than before. Mace relaxed his face and strode out of the room without another word. “Something bothering you, there is?” Master Yoda glanced up at her with his big eyes.

“I—yes, I feel like I failed everyone, I should’ve been able to capture Maul,” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the only reason she was nervous.

“Mistakes, we all have made. Learn from them, we must,” Ahsoka nodded unsure of how to respond. “The Council make mistakes we do too—Un-trust I sense in you. Sill mad at us, you are,” Ahsoka turned her face from his, he wasn’t wrong.

“It was hard to walk away and start over, but you have to understand, it was like everyone turned their back on me except for Anakin,”

“Close you are to your Master,” Yoda looked to her with curiosity.

“Yes, he’s like a brother to me,” She lied, glancing at the floor.

“Hmm, back in the Order, do you want?” Ahsoka hesitated, if she came back, she could stay and work with Anakin, but they would have to hide their relationship not to mention her pregnancy and they would eventually find out.

“I—I can’t,” She spoke in a near whisper.

“Emotion, conflicting you, it is. Bothering you, something beside un-trust, there is,” Ahsoka tried to bury everything, all her emotions and she took a deep breath.

“I just can’t come back yet, Master Yoda, not yet” Yoda glanced down with a saddened smile.

“Hmmm, very well, stay here you can for permitted time,”

“How long?”

“The war, almost over it is, stay here you can until Skywalker finishes his mission,” She nodded and turned from Yoda.

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” She said before walking out of the Council room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that flashback was a little cringy, that's basically the scene where they did the 'deed' but I didn't want to go into much detail with it because I rated this book for teens. Hope you understand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 11, hope it's fun cause I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Monday, stay tuned.

**The Chancellor was smiling when he walked through the door.** Anakin Skywalker walked towards him making little sound.

“I see you’ve come back,” Palpatine’s voice was scratchy and rough.

“Yes, I’m sorry for my absence Chancellor. I came to report that I am back and here to stay,”

“Was the Council angered at you?” Was the only thing he said, looking Anakin square in the eyes.

“Yes, they felt what I did was wrong. I understand their frustration though, I was absent and left while on an important mission here, maybe they were right not to make me a Master,” Anakin spoke, deep in thought. Palpatine looked at him, a slight frown appearing.

“They don’t seem to trust you—I wonder why, you haven’t done anything against the code, have you?”

“Of course not, Chancellor,” He lied, turning his glance away from his friend. He wasn’t wrong, the Council didn’t trust him, but it wasn’t just him—they hadn’t trusted Ahsoka either, but as she said, maybe it was right for the Council to be cautious, they had Jedi turn on them before.

“You seem conflicted, Skywalker—is it the Council?” Palpatine never broke his glance at Anakin, he acted as if the Council was horrible and had always been, when had he started acting like that?

“Well—maybe the Jedi Council is right not to trust me, they certainly have a right to feel that way. We’ve had multiple Jedi in the past turn against us since we’re nearing the end of this war, maybe it’s best to be vigilant,” Anakin replied in a convinced tone and the Chancellor suddenly looked angry. Had he said something wrong? Palpatine finally glanced away from Anakin and looked to his desk refraining to his normal expression.

“Well, thank you for checking in with me Skywalker, these are trying times, you’re dismissed,” His voice was different than usual, he sounded cold and irritated. Anakin wouldn’t ask more questions, the Chancellor probably had a busy and rough day, it was best to leave him alone.

. . .

Ahsoka made her way through the hallways, avoiding most glances, she didn’t want to draw much attention. It was a risk being at the Temple in the first place, part of her wanted to leave and go back to the Martez sisters, they had been nice and probably wouldn’t mind if she stayed. It was different seeing both sides of the people, the Jedi followed such strict codes that she always listened to. After she left though, it was like a chain had broken free. Ahsoka was able to do anything she pleased, she was allowed to be emotional, she was able to express herself, in a way, she had really liked it. But the other side of her felt the rules were good, if you got too attached to someone and they died in battle, you would be heartbroken, _but maybe it’s good to feel emotion_. Yoda had been right, her mind was clouded, clouded with confusion. What side should she play a part in? Should she stay a citizen, or come back? No, she couldn’t come back, not with the life growing inside of her. Thinking of that, she felt nauseous once again, she hated it. Why did Anakin have to be so happy? Ahsoka felt guilty for the thought, she should be glad he’s happy, she should be too, but to be a mother? That had never been a draw to her. Ahsoka just really hoped the war would be over soon, that the Council would sort out whatever they thought about the Chancellor and move on.

The sound of footsteps drove her from her thoughts, and Ahsoka looked up to see Anakin a few feet away.

“There you are, I couldn’t find you anywhere,” He said with a laugh and Ahsoka simply nodded. “So—what did the Council say to you?”

“Master Yoda told me my thoughts are clouded with emotion, he even offered me back in the Order,” Anakin looked to her, a glimpse of hope shining in his eyes. “I said no,” She quickly said before he could get his hopes too high.

“Why?” Anakin seemed completely clueless.

“You know why, I can’t just come back, at least, not now,” He let out a sigh from beside her and glanced into her eyes, Ahsoka wasn’t looking at him.

“You’re right, if the Council finds out we’ll both be taken out, but they won’t, we can hide it. Maybe once this war is over, we can leave and live a peaceful life,”

“That sounds fun Anakin, but you belong with the Jedi. You can’t just throw it away as I did, you’re the Chosen One after all. What happens if the war continues for another year? You couldn’t leave,” Her voice was low and calm.

“Ahsoka, I would leave. I’m not going to leave you with a _child_ on your own, you know that” Anakin’s voice had dropped to a whisper as some younglings walked by.

“I know, I just—I don’t feel like I belong anywhere anymore,”

“Snips, of course, you belong somewhere, you belong with me,”

“Don’t get all sappy on me Skyguy,” Ahsoka said, humor lacing her words.

“You’re one to talk,” They both let out laughs, maybe Anakin had been right, everything would be fine, she had to stop worrying, she needed to just take one step at a time. “So, are you able to stay at the Temple?” Anakin asked, after a pause of silence.

“Yoda said I could stay here until your mission is complete, then if I don’t join the Order again, I will have to leave,” Anakin nodded from beside her. Outside, the sky was beginning to dim, the moon casting a glow through the windows. The pair were making their way to the rooms and Anakin stopped before they made it to Ahsoka’s room.

“Ahsoka, we should go out and do something,” Anakin said, smiling at her. “Everyone’s heading off to bed, now would be a perfect time,”

“And where are you planning on taking me?”

“A nice dinner, you never ate, did you?” Ahsoka hadn’t eaten since Anakin had come to her on Mandalore, she didn’t realize how hungry she was, especially since she’d puked out her last meal.

“That would be nice Anakin, but I’m tired,”

“Oh, come on, aren’t we all tired these days?” Anakin was grinning at her, and she rolled her eyes. What was there to lose?

“Alright, fine,” She said with a smile plastered on her lips.

Within minutes they had left on a cruiser no one seemed to take notice to them, the few that were around, that was. The cool air breezing through her face felt nice, Anakin was driving the vehicle, they stayed on the top of Coruscant were the nicer stores and restaurants were. But instead of heading towards one, Anakin veered to the right, down a block full of clothing stores.

“What are you doing?” She asked loudly through the wind.

“We have to get dressed up, don’t we?” They landed at a docking bay near a fancy looking shop with droid models in the windows. Anakin hopped out of the seat, and before Ahsoka could get out, he rushed over and offered her his hand. She gladly took it, but not without rolling her eyes at him first.

“So, are you going to make me wear an elegant dress and you a tux?” Ahsoka asked jokingly as they made their way towards the store.

“That’s what I was thinking,” There was no humor in his tone, and it took Ahsoka a moment to realize he wasn’t joking.

“This is a bad idea Anakin,” She said once he opened the door for her into the shop.

“That’s what you always say,” He laughed. The store was full of stylish outfits from top to bottom. Ahsoka didn’t know where to start. Anakin grabbed her hand and led her to the Women’s section where multiple dresses and other garments were. “Why don’t you start here?” Anakin muttered with a grin and she couldn’t help but smile in return. Anakin went into the Men’s section leaving her alone to look. Each outfit was different and pretty in its own way, but she couldn’t find herself wearing any of them. She was so used to wearing her Jedi outfits and jumpsuit that wearing something like that seemed foreign to her. Ahsoka knew that Anakin would get dressed up, so she would have to pick something. One dress that caught her eye was knee-length, it was a dark blue color that reminded her of the outfit she wore when Anakin, Obi-Wan, and her had gone undercover as slaves. Another outfit was completely black with a long-sleeved shirt that cut off at the waist, it had a skin-tight skirt that went with it. No, she would not wear that. she went through three others that caught her eye but weren’t something she’d actually wear. Sighing, Ahsoka realized nothing in the shop was something she’d wear.

“What’s taking you so long?” Came Anakin from behind her, making Ahsoka almost jump.

“Eh, I don’t know—nothing in here would be something I’d wear,”

“Oh, come on, if you can’t find anything, I’ll pick one out for you,”

“Yeah, that would be a disaster,” She said with a smirk and Anakin elbowed her playfully. Ahsoka wished it would always be like this, away from everything and everyone, with the person she loved. “I’ll pick one, but it has to be a surprise,” Anakin crossed his arms.

“Fine, but it better be good. I’ll go try this on,” He said holding up a slick black suit. Ahsoka fumbled her hands through the clothes, what would look the best? Finally, she came across a silk-like long dress colored a dark red. The cloth around the arms and back were see-through only covered by silver sparkles. The dress was nothing she would wear normally, but she would admit, it looked stunning. Ahsoka reached for the dress and carefully placed it in her hands without scrunching up the material. She headed to the changing room and took off her Mandalorian outfit, she had forgotten she’d worn it for almost a week. Carefully, she pulled on the dress up over her bare skin making sure there were no ruffles as she went. If Ahsoka was going to get ‘dressed up’, she was going to do it perfectly. Once the dress was pulled up, she twirled around in the mirror. Everything fit nicely around her thin frame except her waist which was twice the normal size. She had never looked at her bump up close, she had been to self-conscious to, but seeing it now made it feel so much more real. Before she could pretend that nothing bizarre was happening, she was able to think it would take a long time before she would be a mother. Ahsoka thought by the time she was showing she would be prepared for the responsibility, but quiet Franky, she was the exact opposite. Ahsoka wanted to take it off, her nerves started to creep up on her. No one could know— _no one!_ But why did it matter? She pondered this for a moment. The regular citizens would care less, why was she so worried? Then she realized she was scared of what Anakin would think.

“Ahsoka—I’m done, I must say, I’m looking pretty good,” Anakin said, as if on cue. “Do you pick out an outfit yet?”

“Uh, yes, I think so,”

“Well, open the door, I want to see,” Ahsoka took a shaky breath, and with the swish of her hand, she opened the door using the Force.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 12, sorry I wasn't able to get it up yesterday, I had a pretty busy day. The next chapter should be out on Friday, but I'll you guys know if anything changes. Enjoy :)

**Anakin Skywalker stood still as a statue looking at Ahsoka.** She had a blood-red dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves were see-through and full of silver sparkles, the dress fit perfectly around her and the little unborn baby that only made notice by Ahsoka’s swollen stomach.

“I—Ahsoka, you look—” She wasn’t looking at him, her face was drooped down as if she’d lost a battle. “You look **magnificent** ,” Ahsoka’s eyes lit up for a moment as she looked up at him with a smile.

“You don’t look to bad yourself,” Anakin was wearing a nice, sleek suit with a blood-red tie that matched Ahsoka’s dress. Anakin couldn’t get his eyes off her, she was beautiful—she was glowing. “Are we going to pay for these or are you just going to stare at me all night?” He shook his head and nodded.

“I already bought them in advance,”

“What—when?”

“Eh, before you came back,” Anakin was blushing.

“Wait, have you been planning this dinner since I left?” Ahsoka looked surprised and all Anakin did in response was nod.

“Come on, let’s go have a nice dinner,” Anakin took Ahsoka’s hand in his and surprisingly, she didn’t object.

“I suppose you already arranged this dinner too?” She asked, a grin shining across her face. Anakin nodded, a slight laugh escaping his mouth. The two walked along the streets of Coruscant, they hadn’t gotten back in their speeder, instead, they decided to walk.

“How much farther?” Ahsoka asked once they’d walked for a least a yard or two.

“If you look far ahead, you can see a private park,” Anakin said pointing up ahead where a small grass field full of trees and flowers stretched out. This was one of the only gardens in Coruscant since the planet didn’t have any wildlife.

“You sure do have a thing for nature, don’t you?” Anakin laughed at her remark and they continued on their stroll. When they reached the park, lights were set up on either side creating a pathway for them in the dark. They stayed along the pathway of lights until they reached an opening where a table and some seats were laid out, candles lighting up the surroundings. “Did you have all this set up for me?” Ahsoka asked, seeming a bit shocked.

“Of course, Snips,” A brilliant smile spread across Ahsoka’s lips as she made her way to the table and sat down. Menu folders were placed on either side of the table, Anakin opened it up to find that the droids had done exactly as he asked.

“Hey, they have my favorite dish!” Ahsoka said, energetically and Anakin smiled. He was nervous, very nervous, but he would hide it for as long as he could. “You know, you didn’t have to plan this whole dinner for me,”

“I know, but I wanted too,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes right as a droid came up behind her.

“Orders please,” It spoke in its monotone voice.

“I’d like a deep-fried Nuna leg,” Ahsoka said in a cheerful voice and Anakin smirked from across the table, that had always been her favorite dish.

“And for you, sir?” Asked to the droid, looking at the Jedi.

“Hmmm, I’d like to have the Colo Claw Fish,” The droid nodded its head, and quickly turned around and left, heading into a building near the garden where the meals would be prepared. The wine had already been set out on the table which Ahsoka was about to grab.

“Ahsoka, wait—don’t drink that,” Anakin said, using the Force to pull the glass towards him. He hadn’t had time to change the order after Ahsoka came back. For a moment she looked confused. “You can’t,” She let out a long sigh.

“Right, I almost forgot,” There was a pause of silence before Anakin asked an unimportant question.

“So, what did you do on Obadia?”

“It’s a long story,” She responded, crossing her arms.

“Yes, but we are waiting for our food, aren’t we?” Ahsoka rolled her eyes from across the table and Anakin grinned slightly.

“Well, I told you about the two girls I met, they were both sisters. One was named Trace, and the other’s name is Rafa, her older sister. They let me stay at their place for a while, we went on some mission that Rafa insisted on taking to earn some credits. We were sent to deliver spices to the Pikes, and we lost the shipment on the way—so we tried creating a whole plan once we reached the Pikes, but it didn’t work. We were captured, then we escaped, got captured again, and then finally, we got away. It was long and stressful, and luckily, I had two weeks to just rest before Bo-Katan came to me,”

“Well, I’m glad you’re fine now,” Was Anakin’s only response.

. . .

_Ahsoka had been throwing up for the past three days since they’d gotten back from the Spice run. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, she supposed she had caught a sickness off of someone, but it was hard to tell, she had been on and off feeling horrible for the past four months. Ahsoka hadn’t taken much notice of it until now, though. She couldn’t have been sick for that long, could she? Maybe she’d caught a terrible illness that was ongoing and needed medicine for, why hadn’t she gotten it checked out?_

_“Hey Trace, I’m going to head out for a bit. Is that okay with you?” Trace was sitting next to her ships, tinkering with the paint._

_“Yeah, that’s fine—I’ll just be here, messing with my ship,” The teenager sounded a bit saddened, Ahsoka didn’t know why though, she hadn’t been out much since they’d gotten back. Ahsoka walked out of the docking bay where her newly fixed speeder was, she was so happy when she finally had repaired it. She started up the engine and headed off, down through the endless traffic ways of Coruscant. Ahsoka knew it would be safer to head to the Upper Levels and go to a hospital there, but it was much cheaper on the lower levels, she didn’t have many credits anyways. The air became humid and musty, the farther down you went—it wasn’t the most pleasant. Finally, Ahsoka reached a docking bay a block away from the hospital. She parked the speeder behind a few other vehicles, it was best to keep things hidden in the Underworld, anything could get stollen within seconds. The streets were filled with dirt and grime, but not many people. Ahsoka quickly made her way down the block and into the infirmary, she didn’t want to meet anyone along the way. When she got inside, the room was dimly lit and dirty. No person was there besides a medical droid which was perched at the front desk._

_“Good evening, do you have an appointment scheduled, or are you here to make one?” The droid spoke in a heavy tone, its voice box running low._

_“I came here to sign up,” She said quietly to the broken-down droid. The medical droid handed her a pamphlet of paper filled with questions about her species and symptoms. There were no chairs in the main room, so Ahsoka decided to just stand there awkwardly and fill it out. It took her only a few minutes before she handed back the paper to the machine._

_“Wait one m—moment,” The droid beeped, it really needed an upgrade. It hobbled along into one of the back rooms for a minute before it came back out with another droid. This one was shiny and newer looking, which made Ahsoka feel a bit more comfortable._

_“Come with me,” It spoke in a monotone tone. Ahsoka followed the droid into the room it had walked out from. The room had a seat to be checked out at and some cabinets full of medical supplies. “You are suffering from nausea and have been for the past four months, correct?” She nodded while getting up onto the medical bed. “Alright, we are going to scan your body to find the problem,” Ahsoka took in a breath of worry as she laid down on the stiff bed. What could be wrong with her? The medical droid grabbed supplies from the cabinets, pulling out strange devices Ahsoka hadn’t seen before. She’d been hurt many times in battle, yet she hadn’t seen this device before. “Stay very still,” The droid said, as the device started to make a beeping noise. She laid still as a stone as the droid hovered the device over her entire body. There was a more distinguished beep and the droid pulled it away._

_“The source has been located,” Ahsoka looked to the droid with curiosity._

_“What’s the problem? Is there a tumor?”_

_“No—it’s a baby,”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it :)  
> Next chapter will be out on Monday, stay tuned!

**They sat there in silence, waiting for their food, Anakin wouldn’t stop looking at her.**

“What, do I have something on my face?” Ahsoka finally asked, looking back up at Anakin.

“You’re beautiful,” She turned away, of course, he would say something like that. “I’m really glad you came back,”

“Well, I couldn’t stay away forever, could I?” She said, jokingly and Anakin smirked, he seemed on edge about something.

“Is something wrong? You seem nervous,”

“No, I’m just excited to have this dinner with you. At first, I thought you wouldn’t want to come,” Anakin wasn’t looking directly in her eyes, something was up.

“Yeah, well, you kind of left me no choice,” Ahsoka muttered, tinkering with the fork on the table, she was hungry. Suddenly, the droid from earlier came out with their food. The smell and look of the food made Ahsoka’s stomach growl. Right, when the food was set on the table, she dug in, she didn’t realize how fast she was eating until she looked up to see Anakin staring at her.

“Well, you’re hungry,” He laughed and Ahsoka looked at her plate to see that the Nuna leg was almost gone, only some meat around the bone remained. She had eaten a lot at once, she knew she would feel sick after this meal.

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was,” Ahsoka said with a grin.

“Yeah, well, it makes sense, you are feeding for two,” Her grin dissipated, she didn’t want to talk about the baby, she didn’t feel ready to, she knew Anakin would bring it up though. He was looking at her, concern crossing his face, and he reached for her hand.

“Ahsoka, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,”

“Ahsoka—”

“Okay, I’m not fine really,” She spoke, not meeting his worried eyes.

“You can tell me what’s wrong,”

“I know,” She mumbled, letting out an uneasy sigh. “Ever since you found out about the baby, you’ve been excited, without a care in the world. I—I want to be just as joyful as you are, but I can’t. Anakin, I don’t know how to be a mother, let alone care for a child. How am I supposed to do this? I hate feeling this way, my whole body aches half the time and I’m nauseous a lot, not to mention the way my body looks. And we can’t forget about the Council, how are they going to respond to this?” Ahsoka let out a heavy breath and lowered her voice, “I just don’t know what to do Anakin,” Her tone was quiet and broken, tears welling in her eyes, she wouldn’t look at him.

“Ahsoka—” Anakin’s voice was saddened. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her. He wrapped her in a hug and Ahsoka released her emotions. She wept and wept until there was nothing left inside of her beside a dry throat and rasping breath. Anakin was still holding her. She didn’t want to cry, _dammit_ , she had ruined their meal, a meal Anakin had been planning for her before her return. Guilt rose in her chest.

“I’m sorry I’m so emotional. I probably ruined our dinner,”

“It’s alright Snips,” Anakin was calm and mellow. “We’ll figure this out okay? We may not know everything right now, but we’ll figure it out, and you’re not doing this alone, alright? I’ll be right here by your side,” Anakin was looking straight into her glassy eyes, and finally, Ahsoka turned to him. He was right, they would figure it out in time, they would—together. She would just have to try her best and live in the moment.

“Ahsoka, I have another surprise for you,” Anakin spoke, standing up, offering her a hand. Ahsoka took it and got up from her seat wiping the tears from her eyes. The droid was still standing nearby, it seemed to be in some sort of stasis mode.

“WA-7, would you play us some music?” Anakin asked, looking at the droid, Ahsoka turned to Anakin with a raised eyebrow. A piano started to play along with other slow instruments. “Care to dance?” He asked, looking at Ahsoka with a smile. Ahsoka almost laughed but took his outstretched hand. Her cheeks were still stained with dry tears, but she didn’t care. Anakin led her in a slow dance through the grass, the world around them seemed to freeze, Ahsoka couldn’t stop looking into Anakin’s dazzling eyes as they continued to dance, swaying with the slight breeze that set through the garden. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest, she felt a burst of joy as they twirled back and forth, her hand in his.

“You know, I really wasn’t expecting all this,” Ahsoka said with a smile.

“That was the point,” Anakin muttered twirling Ahsoka around with his hand before holding her to his chest. They slowed their dancing and Ahsoka leaned her head against Anakin’s chest, his chin resting in between her Lekku. Anakin slowly moved his hands from her back and onto her swollen waist. Ahsoka pulled away from his chest and looked at where his hands rested.

“I can feel the baby, through the Force—it’s little hands and feet and arms, it’s soft little face,” Anakin had his eyes closed, a big smile spreading across his lips. Ahsoka lowered her hands placing them on Anakin’s and she to saw it, the little infant growing inside her, she couldn’t help but smile too. It was the strangest feeling, being completely happy but also terrified of the human dwelling within her. Finally, Anakin opened his eyes and stared directly into Ahsoka’s.

“Can I ask you something?” She looked at him with curiosity and nodded. Anakin looked nervous.

“I—would you want to marry me?” Ahsoka froze for a moment and looked to him in shock. Anakin’s cheeks reddened and he turned away. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I just thought maybe it would be a good idea—” She interrupted him by pulling him into a kiss and Anakin’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe he had asked her. “Is that a yes then?” He asked once they broke apart. Ahsoka nodded, a brilliant smile plastered upon her face. For a moment she completely forgot about everything—the Council, her fears, everything. “I mean, we couldn’t get the paperwork done or anything because of the Jedi Council, but it could still be marriage to us,” At the moment, Ahsoka could care less about the rules, the Jedi, the Republic—the whole thing. “I got us these rings—I bought them off of this mechanic in the Underworld for a high price,” Anakin said, reaching into his pocket, showing her the rings. Each was a black color; hers’ was thinner and smaller with a small pearl attached to the top while Anakin’s was thicker and completely black. “The mechanic was able to manipulate them to turn on and off—so when we’re at the Council they won’t be able to see them, I don’t know how it did it, but when I saw it I had to buy them,”

“That’s brilliant,” Ahsoka said, still in complete awe. Anakin slid the ring onto her finger, and it fit perfectly. “I love it,” Anakin smiled at the sight of the ring on Ahsoka’s finger. She reached and grabbed the other ring from Anakin’s wrist and slid it on his finger, which was his human hand. Ahsoka couldn’t stop smiling, she wrapped Anakin in a hug, and they stayed that way for the next two minutes. Finally, they broke apart, Anakin was staring at her with a bright smile. “Anakin, what time is it?” Ahsoka asked, realizing it was pitch blackout. Anakin turned on his commlink and frowned.

“We should probably get back soon if we want to get any sleep,” Ahsoka nodded and walked over to the table to start cleaning up when the WA-7 buzzed around towards her.

“Do not worry about cleaning, WA-7 will take it from here,” The droid unlatched four of its hands and started picking up the leftover food and plates.

“Thank you,” She said, turning back to Anakin who was still looking at his comm. “The droid said it’s going to take care of everything if you want to head back,” Anakin looked up from his wrist and nodded.

“That went by way to fast,” He said with a smirk.

“Yeah, it did,” Ahsoka responded, looking down at her hand where the newly found ring was. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She could call Anakin her _husband_ now, it felt so unreal. Ahsoka could feel Anakin’s eyes on her and she looked up. He was staring at her with a smile. “I still can’t believe that just happened,” She muttered in shock and Anakin laughed.

“I still can’t believe I had the guts to ask you,” They both laughed before making their way out of the garden. They walked down the street hand in hand, Ahsoka felt a surge of confidence being with Anakin, it felt like a chain had finally broken free. In a way, she wasn’t scared to show their relationship, but that thought melted away when she thought of the Council. Eventually, they made their way back the speeder where they had put their other clothes after they left the clothing shop. Anakin helped her up into the passenger seat, the dress made it hard to move around. She was definitely getting changed once she got back to the temple. Anakin started up the vehicle and they were off into the night sky within a few seconds. The ride was short, as they made their way into the docking bay at the Jedi Temple. Quietly, the pair headed through the halls, keeping their distance from any of the guards.

“Yah know, this dress makes it very hard to blend in with the shadows,” Ahsoka whispered and she could hear Anakin snicker from in front of her. Within the next five minutes, they had made it to the sleeping quarters. Ahsoka was about to tell Anakin goodnight and head to her room when she realized she didn’t have to. They were married now. Anakin didn’t even question her when she followed him into his room.

“I’ll be right back,” Anakin said, walking into his closet. Ahsoka headed over to his dresser and opened the top drawer to find Anakin’s under robes. He wore those every day under his outfit. Without the belt though, the shirt was huge. A small smile spread across her face as she grabbed the shirt and closed the drawer. Most women wore nightgowns to bed, but that was not what Ahsoka was going to wear. She slowly took off the dress taking in a deep breath once she got it down past her waist, Ahsoka didn’t realize how tight it had felt. The air was chilly on her bare skin, all she had on were her undergarments, so she quickly put on Anakin’s baggy top. She almost laughed at how big it was, the sleeves went down past her hands and the bottom almost went down to her knees.

Anakin came out to see Ahsoka in his Jedi garments, he almost spit out the toothpaste in his mouth which made Ahsoka start laughing.

“So, how do I look?” She asked with a grin and Anakin gave her a thumbs up, trying to hold back a laugh before heading to his sink to finish brushing his teeth. Ahsoka almost jumped onto the queen-sized bed, curling herself in the soft blankets. Anakin soon came back in, his teeth looking shiny and clean. “How come the padawan rooms get cots and a small space while you get a whole house?” Ahsoka asked with a smirk once Anakin sat in bed next to her.

“I guess the Council just loves me,” He said sarcastically and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She let out a yawn, stretching out her arms before leaning against Anakin’s shoulder. He had on some baggy grey pants and no shirt, revealing his muscular build.

“You know, earlier I almost headed to my room,”

“Yeah, well this is going to take some getting used to,” Anakin said with a smile. He slowly laid in bed, resting his head on the pillow. Ahsoka was still sitting upright when she felt a small kick in her stomach and almost jumped. “Are you alright?” Anakin asked, looking at her with worry. Ahsoka looked away a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, the baby just scared me,” Anakin gave her a confused glance. “It was kicking,” His eyes lit up at the words and Ahsoka realized Anakin had never felt the baby move before. Ahsoka pulled up her baggy shirt past her waist, revealing the swollen bump and Anakin just stared at it for a moment before resting his human hand on it. Ahsoka waited for it to move, nothing. “Come on little guy,” She said, and Anakin moved his hand around trying to feel it. After a few minutes of them waiting, there was finally a little kick and Anakin’s eyes lit up as if he was seeing everything for the first time.

“That’s bizarre,” Anakin spoke, a big smile spreading across his lips. They stayed that way for the next five minutes before Ahsoka let out another yawn.

“Anakin, I’m exhausted,” Anakin looked up from the bump to Ahsoka and pulled his hand away.

“Alright,” He said as Ahsoka tucked herself under the covers, Anakin doing the same. “Sleep well,” He leaned over and kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.

“I’ll try,”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to post yesterday, but here is the chapter......
> 
> Hehehehe
> 
> Be prepared....

**A loud beeping noise woke up Ahsoka Tano the next morning.** She stretched around and slightly opened her eyes, the sun hadn’t even risen yet.

“What’s going on?” Ahsoka asked Anakin, turning to see that he wasn’t there. She looked around confused for a moment before realizing the sound was coming from Anakin’s commlink which was sitting on his dresser. She was about to grab it when footsteps sounded and Anakin stepped out of the bathroom, coming towards the sound. Anakin was pale and his hands were slightly shaking. He used the Force making the commlink come towards him.

“What could they possibly want at this hour?” He asked, groggily.

“No clue, Anakin, are you alright?” Ahsoka asked, yawning. Anakin didn’t meet her eyes, instead, he looked at the beeping comm link and brought it to him using the Force.

“I’m fine, just tired,” He pressed the button.

“Anakin! A crew of bounty hunters has broken into the lower levels of the Temple,” Came Master Obi-Wan’s rushed voice. “I need you to send Ahsoka to assist me and the clones, and you need to escort the Chancellor to a safer location,” Anakin’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He still held that sickly pale face, what was going on with him?

“We’ll be there shortly,” He said and turned off the message. Ahsoka started to get up from the bed and head to the bathroom when Anakin interrupted her. “You should stay here, I don’t want you getting hurt,”

“Anakin, they’re just some bounty hunters, I can handle myself,”

“Just like you handled Maul?” He was looking at her with no compassion in his eyes, then suddenly, he shook his head and returned to his normal expression “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound—”

“It’s fine, I understand. I’ll stay here,” She muttered quietly, turning away from him. Why would he say something like that? Anakin scratched the back of his head, letting out a sigh.

“I’ll go get the Chancellor and then I’ll assist Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka nodded distantly, and Anakin quietly turned around and left the room.

. . .

It only took Anakin a few minutes to reach the Chancellor’s room as he stepped into the room, stiffly.

“Anakin, what brings you here this early?” Palpatine’s voice called as he turned around slowly in his seat.

“There’s been an attack by a group of Bounty Hunters, I’m supposed to bring you to a safer destination,”

“Right—of course,” The Chancellor stood up, making his way towards Anakin with a slight smile. “Is something wrong Skywalker? You look deathly pale,” He spoke softly, looking into Anakin’s conflicted eyes.

“I’m fine, just a little sick,”

“You can tell me Anakin, I won’t say a word,” He looked at him with kindness and understanding and the Jedi sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair.

“I had a vision, a disturbing one,”

“Of what exactly?” Anakin hesitated, the Chancellor was his friend, but did he really need to tell him this?

“It doesn’t matter, it was just a bad dream,”

“My dear boy, I’m trying to help you, just tell me what’s wrong,” Palpatine was looking at him with great interest. Anakin looked away, a small voice in the back of his head told him to keep his mouth shut, but what harm would be done? He was just the Chancellor after all, right?

“It was my Padawan,”

“Ahsoka Tano, right?” Anakin nodded. “You two are very close, aren’t you?”

“Erm—yes, she’s like a sister to me,” He lied, not meeting Palpatine’s eyes.

“So, what happened in this vision?” The Chancellor urged, keeping his eyes locked upon Anakin. He stiffened for a moment, before releasing an uneasy breath.

“I—I killed her,”

. . .

The moment Anakin stepped out of the room, Ahsoka got up and headed to the closet, finding her old Padawan clothes. Of course, her master had kept them, there was no surprise there. She tried them on, realizing that they wouldn’t fit her anymore and she cursed silently. Ahsoka again searched the closet looking for anything that would fit. She didn’t want to wear her Mandalore outfit again, but that might be her only option. Then she found her jumpsuit she’d worn while with Trace and Rafa, it wasn’t the nicest looking wear, but it was the comfiest and concealed her stomach. She was wearing it, even if the Council didn’t like it, why would they care anyway, she wasn’t part of the Order anymore. Ahsoka grabbed her commlink from the dresser next to the side of the bed she had slept on last night and quickly headed out the door. Anakin would be upset, but she didn’t care. Maul was not like a Bounty hunter, he was much stronger and had to Force, these hunters wouldn’t be hard at all, she could take care of herself. Ahsoka made her way through the corridors as fast as she could, keeping her commlink on in case Obi-Wan or one of the clones contacted her. The Temple’s hallways were almost completely empty, the other Jedi weren’t back yet, but she knew they would be soon. When she reached the lower levels, she expected to see fighting, instead, there were dead clones lining the floor. Ahsoka almost gasped at the sight, she hadn’t expected to see dead troopers, how strong were these Hunters? She slowly made her way down the silent hall; she used the Force around her to silence her steps. Ahsoka searched around, looking ever corner, only to find more bodies and complete silence. Something was up. She reached deep into the Force, focusing on her surroundings, then she felt it, a presence, and suddenly a loud noise sounded. A bullet flew right past her, only centimeters from her face. Ahsoka hurried behind a wall for cover. A sniper, of course. Obi-Wan had probably moved on with his battalion while other clones stood guard here, not knowing that there was a sniper about. Quietly, Ahsoka reached for her lightsabers, holding them to her chest. Taking a deep breath, she ran, igniting her lightsabers as shots rained down on her.

. . .

“You killed her? Why would your vision show you that?” The Chancellor was looking at him, bewildered.

“I don’t know,” Anakin’s voice was small unlike it usually was. The images flashed through his mind again and he shook his head.

“You do know there are ways to prevent these visions from occurring, so you won’t hurt your dear Padawan,” Anakin cocked his eyebrow in question. “There are things the Jedi do not teach you. They say you have limits, yet there is so much more for you to learn,”

“And how would you know that?” Anakin’s voice was rough as he looked at the Chancellor in question.

“There is much talk about it,” Anakin looked at him with a frown.

“Rumors aren’t always true,”

“These are not rumors, Anakin. You know, you could become a very powerful Jedi, you could save your Padawan,”

“How could I save her if I’m the one that ends her? This power you talk of sounds a lot like the Dark Side of the Force,” Anakin was looking dead into Palpatine’s eyes, a small frown played across the Chancellor’s face.

“How much of this vision did you see?”

“Enough to know the Dark side could not help me,”

“How are you so certain?” Again, the images flashed through his brain, the blood-red lightsaber crashing down across Ahsoka’s petrified face, her screams filling the air.

“I just am!” He yelled without realizing it. Emotion flooded through his veins. The same smile from earlier returned on the Chancellor’s lips. “How do you know so much about the Dark side? Maybe the Council’s suspicions are right about you!” The Force engulfed Anakin, it felt strange and different than usual. Without thinking, he pinned Palpatine to the wall with the Force.

“So much anger and hate, release it Anakin,” The Chancellor was smiling but Anakin didn’t care, in fact, his brain didn’t seem to be functioning at all. He barreled his teeth at him and flung the Chancellor hard into the wall, small cracks forming from the impact.

“How can I trust you?!” He yelled, the Force around him quaking.

“If you’re so certain of me, why don’t you kill me?” Palpatine was still smiling at him, there was a darkness around him, Anakin could feel it. “Embrace your destiny!”

“What do you know of my destiny!” Anakin’s voice was harsh and filled with emotions.

“If you don’t your precious padawan will die,” Anakin completely lost it. The strange Force filled his body, flowing through every single vein. It felt wrong, yet so powerful and strong. Suddenly, the door opened, and footsteps sounded.

“Anakin! What are you doing?” It was Obi-Wan, Anakin turned to him only for a second before gluing his eyes back on the Chancellor.

“He needs to die!” He screamed, pushing the Chancellor harder into the wall, causing more cracks to form.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan used the Force and Anakin was flung across the room, he smashed into the Chancellor’s desk, pain searing through his spine. He filled himself with the Force and got back up again, looking at Obi-Wan with malice. “Anakin, whatever’s gotten into you is wrong, I can feel it,” Came his master’s warning voice.

“He needs to die!” He screamed and started towards his master, he reached for his lightsaber and ignited it, his brain was gone, all he felt was emotion, hatred, and anger seeping through every inch of him.

“Anakin, stop!” Obi-Wan yelled at him, Anakin didn’t stop, he came at him and flung his lightsaber down as Obi-Wan took out his. The two blue lightsabers clashed, sending out sparks of light. Anakin didn’t realize the Chancellor was laughing from behind him. “The Chancellor may be the Sith lord, but this is not how we handle this!” Obi-Wan screamed, holding the lightsaber to Anakin’s.

“He must die!” Anakin screamed, flinging his lightsaber down with all his might.

. . .

Ahsoka deflected all the shots being fired at her, she used the Force, sensing each hit before it came. She ducked behind another wall, still holding the lightsabers up to her chest. Suddenly she felt nauseous, but it wasn’t normal, her head started to ache, and she reached her hand up, it started hurting really bad. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She felt a spark of emotion, anger, and hatred filling her mind.

But it was not her own rage, it was Anakin’s.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it, sorry for getting it uploaded a bit late, I've been quite busy lately. With school coming soon, I probably won't have much time to write so I'm going to shoot for posting on weekends only, I hope you guys understand, have a great rest of your day and enjoy this chapter!

**Ahsoka Tano didn’t know what to do.** Something was wrong, horribly wrong. She quickly dashed past the broken window that looked out onto Coruscant. Ahsoka had to get to Anakin, but first, she would have to deal with this sniper. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka reached out with the Force, sensing the Bounty Hunter—then she moved fast, igniting her lightsabers as the blasts fell upon her. Each one she deflected, slightly missing her target. Again, Ahsoka pulled at the Force, begging it to guild her, help her hit the target. The next shot zipped through the air, she reached out—her bright blue lightsabers redirecting it perfectly. The bullet flew right at the sniper, and she heard it—the sound of a gunshot meeting flesh, and she let out a sigh of relief. Her muscles already ached, along with her throbbing head, _Anakin_ —she had to get to him.

After a few seconds to catch her breath, Ahsoka Tano ran through the hallways. She didn’t know exactly where Anakin would be, he would either be somewhere safe with the Chancellor, or with Master Kenobi, she reached out to the Force yet again and sensed him, he was in Palpatine’s office, that was for sure, but there was something else—so much anger and hatred. Why was he feeling that way? Ahsoka continued to sprint, letting the Force push her faster and harder until she reached the Chancellor’s door, she didn’t want to look out of breath upon entering, so she took a few moments to calm herself and feel refreshed. Then she walked in, unsure of what to expect, and boy was she shocked.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight. Anakin had his lightsaber ignited and was driving it down with all his might onto Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Chancellor was behind them, laughing—wait, laughing?

“Anakin, what are you doing?!” She shouted, coming back to her senses. Anakin seemed to freeze, and slowly, he turned his head towards her, there was so much confliction, hatred, and searing anger.

“He. Needs. To. Die.”

“Anakin, stop!” She screamed, stepping towards him. “I don’t know why you’re doing this, please, stop, Obi-Wan hasn’t done anything wrong,” Emotion was flooding through her words, unlike any time before. She had no clue why Anakin was doing this, all Ahsoka knew was it needed to stop.

. . .

Anakin couldn’t breathe as he crushed his master against the floor, Obi-Wan barely holding his lightsaber up to meet his, he was weakening, that’s for sure. That’s when Ahsoka had come in, her voice ringing through his ears. So much pain and hurt he would cause, he had to stop the Chancellor, and if Obi-Wan was going to get into his way, then he would go through him. His arm started to ache as he swung the lightsaber against his master, Obi-Wan barely able to block it, he was fully on the floor now, his face flushed with color. Suddenly, Anakin was pushed back from Obi-Wan, and another lightsaber met his, Ahsoka.

“Anakin, stop!” She screamed, her eyes filling with tears. She was looking directly at him—no he couldn’t let her get in the way, he had to stop Palpatine, he would not kill his wife, wait—but wasn’t that what he was doing now? For a moment, the anger seemed to melt away, and he saw everything, what he’d done. His master was sitting on the ground, looking out of breath and completely exhausted. Palpatine was against the corner, a small grin playing across his lips, and Ahsoka—Ahsoka was standing there, trying to stop him from killing Kenobi. She was looking straight into his eyes, trying to find him—what was he doing? The words rang louder in his head, _what are you doing?_ Anakin took a step back from Ahsoka, looking completely bewildered. _What are you doing?_ The answer was, he didn’t know. Anakin slowly turned off his lightsaber, Ahsoka still holding up her’s in cation. His hands were shaking violently, and his lightsaber dropped to the hard floor. Everything was coming back, all the emotion, everything he’d done, his actions, all of it. Anakin fell to the ground, looking down at his quivering hands.

“I—what am I doing?” His voice was a near whisper, silent tears fell down his cheeks and he looked up to Ahsoka in shock. Her lightsaber was hooked to her side now, and she just stared at him, complete shock and concern written on her face. “Why did I do that?” He asked to no response, Kenobi walked towards him portraying the same expressions as Ahsoka. “I—I’m sorry Master,” He cried feeling utterly defeated, he felt like a traitor. Obi-Wan looked speechless, and Anakin turned away, he had broken a part of their friendship, a part he wasn’t sure Kenobi could or would forgive. Ahsoka knelt down before him, glancing at him, and she wrapped him in a hug, he didn’t know why she was doing this, he didn’t deserve a hug after what he did. But Anakin didn’t move a muscle as Ahsoka’s arms stayed around him. Finally, she pulled away. From beside him, Obi-Wan seemed to come back to his senses.

“Chancellor Palpatine, are you alright?” He cocked his head around, no response. Ahsoka got up looking around.

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, he’s gone,”

. . .

Palpatine cursed silently, hurrying down the Temple’s hallways. He had to get out and fast. He had been so close, so close to taking Skywalker, but his filthy Padawan had gotten in the way. All he needed was more time, and his plan could still come to play, but with the rest of the Jedi returning at noon and the suspicions about him, there was no way he would possibly make Skywalker his. Not anymore. Palpatine had been so sure his strategy would work, but now he had to focus on what to do without Skywalker. He still had a major key that could twist the world as everyone knew it—that was it! Noon was when the rest of the Jedi Council return, he just had to wait a little longer.

He just had to wait until noon, and then the world would go to complete oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I officially have 100 pages of this book !


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted in almost two weeks, (Especially with that cliffhanger I left you guys with) I honestly got sidetracked and sorta got in a writer's block. But, I'm back now so here's chapter 16, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> With school and everything going on, I'm going to just post on weekends, hope everyone understands.

**Ahsoka Tano searched around the room, nothing.** The Chancellor was gone. She hadn’t even felt his presence leave, but then again, she had been completely focused on Anakin. Why he’d attack the Chancellor, his friend, she didn’t know, but she was going to find out.

“Ahsoka, would you stay here with Anakin, I’m going to search for the Chancellor Palpatine,” Obi-Wan said grimly and walked out of the room without another word. She could tell he needed to let off some steam, after what happened, she could understand why. Ahsoka knelt down facing Anakin again, his eyes were glued to the floor, silent tears still falling down his cheeks.

“Anakin—why did you attack Palpatine?” She whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. “Please tell me, I’m sure whatever reason you had was a good one,” She soothed, more comforting herself than him.

“That’s just it, it wasn’t a good reason at all. I just had a bad dream,” _So that’s why he was pale and sweating this morning._

“What was the dream about?” Anakin’s face turned a sickly white, but only for a moment.

“It was nothing, I just got carried away,” Ahsoka sighed, she shouldn’t be asking him all these questions, at least not yet. She wouldn’t push him for answers.

“Well—it’s alright, we’ll figure this out,”

“I should be put in detention for my crime, I can’t be trusted,” Anakin’s voice quivered as he looked down at his shaking hands.

“Hey,” She said, placing her hands in his, “Don’t say that you just got carried away,”

“Just carried away? I almost killed Master Kenobi, Palpatine and I could’ve killed you!” His voice rose as he pulled his hands away from her. “I can’t be trusted Ahsoka, not right now,” Ahsoka turned away from him, unsure of what to do. She had never seen him so broken and beaten. It hurt her heart. How could he avoid prison? If the Council found out what he did— _No_ , that wouldn’t happen, not on her watch.

“I have an idea,” She muttered, turning back to Anakin. “We can tell the Council you need to take a leave, you do still have your Meditation Leaves, don’t you? You could go on break and I can take over and watch Palpatine for you,”

“You can only use those when you’re not on Duty,”

“Well—then, we can convince them, alright?” Anakin shook his head.

“Thank you Snips, but I can’t get out of this one,” Ahsoka lowered her head.

“Yes, you can, I’m not going to give up—I’ll be right back,” She got up from where she was sitting and hurried out of the room, she needed to find Obi-Wan and quick. Ahsoka dashed through the hallways, weaving around corners, looking in any possible location. She went through the library after ten minutes of searching. The librarian Jocasta Nu was standing at the front desk looking through a Holobook.

“Hello there dear Ahsoka, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” She said with a smile, her wrinkles showing more.

“It has.” She wanted to catch up with her, maybe have a nice chat over a nice cup of Black Spire hot Chocolate, but there was no time. “Have you seen Master Kenobi anywhere?” Jocasta’s smile dissipated.

“No, I’m sorry, I haven’t,” Ahsoka let out a disappointed sigh.

“That’s okay, thanks anyway,” She said without another word and rushed out of the library, leaving Jocasta looking puzzled. The sun had fully risen casting a glow through the long windows throughout the hallways. Ahsoka hadn’t realized how fast she was running until she had to stop when a wave of nausea hit her. She rested a hand against the wall for support and another on her stomach. Ahsoka took steady breaths, she would be fine, she just had to relax her body. Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out with the Force trying to ease the terrible feeling in her belly. She didn’t realize someone was coming until a female voice called out, “Ahsoka!” She immediately opened her eyes and put her hands behind her back, fear shaking through her bones. A woman in an elegant dress walked towards her with a smile on her face, her brown hair came down to her shoulders in beautiful dark curls. Ahsoka instantly relaxed. It was Senator Amidala.

“I haven’t seen you in forever when I heard the news you had come back, I wanted to come and visit you!” Padme squealed pulling Ahsoka into a warm hug. Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile, the senator had always been so nice to her, especially when she was in trial. “How have you been?” She asked, looking into Ahsoka’s eyes. She didn’t have time to talk, but then again, she couldn’t just ignore Padme.

“I’ve been alright,” She muttered, she tried to put a smile on her face, but it was forced.

“Are you feeling well? When I walked over you looked quite sick,” Ahsoka scratched the back of her Lekku looking away from the senator.

“Yeah, I’m just uh, a little nauseous. I think I caught something off before coming back” Padme creased her eyebrows in worry.

“Well, you should head to the Doctor’s then, do you want me to take you?”

“Erm, no, it’s alright. Thank you though, I’m actually looking for Master Kenobi at the moment, have you seen him?” Padme pondered for a moment before responding.

“Yes, he looked to be in quite a hurry, I said hello to him, but I don’t think he noticed,” Ahsoka nodded.

“Do you know which way he went?”

“I think he was heading the way I had come, the docking bay,”

“Thank you, Senator, I have to go I’m so sorry. Do you think we could catch up another time?” Ahsoka felt guilt rise in her chest as Padme frowned slightly.

“That’s fine, go ahead, it seems you Jedi never get a break,” She said, the smile returning on her face. “Well, I’ll just go and find Anakin, I’m sure he was excited when you came back,” _Shit._

“Actually, do you think you could help me find Master Kenobi? I could use all the help,” Ahsoka muttered plastering a smile on her face, feeling quite stupid. The Senator looked a bit confused but nodded.

“Of course,” Ahsoka walked at a fast pace, but not near as fast as before now that Padme was walking with her. Padme glanced around for a moment before asking Ahsoka, “If you don’t mind me asking, how are things going with you and Anakin,” Ahsoka tried not to frown, she knew the Senator would ask something like that, but why was it such a big deal? This was her friend after all.

“We’re doing good, we went out to dinner last night, it felt nice to get away from everything even if it was just for one night,” Padme nodded from beside her. “Oh, and he also proposed to me,” She said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Padme’s eyes widened.

“Truly? That’s wonderful!”

“Yeah, it was,” Ahsoka said, looking down at where the invisible ring was on her finger. Anakin had been so happy the night before, and now he was the complete opposite. Whatever dream he’d had, must have been really bad. Ahsoka needed to know, but she would wait patiently until things calmed down a bit. She didn’t really want to say anything to Padme about the incident, just in case.

“Something on your mind?” The senator asked thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Was all she said, Ahsoka felt really bad for not telling her about anything, but she just didn’t have the time right now. The nausea from a few minutes ago had returned making her feel horrible.

“Hey, Ahsoka slow down, you don’t look too good. You should really get this sickness checked at the Doctor,” Padme frowned at her in worry. “Maybe we should stop walking for a little bit,” Ahsoka let out a long sigh.

“I’m not sick Padme,” The senator gave her a puzzled expression. “I—I’m, Anakin and I are expecting,” There was a brief silence the filled the corridor before Padme looked at her with complete shock.

“Wait, really?” Ahsoka nodded, resting her hand back on her enlarged abdomen, still feeling ill. “Wow, that’s great Ahsoka, I’m happy for you,” Padme said in a hushed tone, trying to keep her excitement down.

“Yeah,” She sighed, “I just don’t know what to do with the Council breathing down our backs,”

“Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out,” She said, reassuringly. Ahsoka almost laughed.

“That’s exactly what Anakin told me,” Padme was about to say something else when they almost ran into Obi-Wan, just outside the docking bay. He looked stressed as ever.

“What’s wrong?” Padme asked. Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka.

“It’s the Council, they’re back.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Anakin sat, leaning against the crimson red wall inside the Chancellor’s chambers, unsure of what to do.** His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, after what he did, it made perfect sense why they continued to tremble. He had nearly killed his master, and he could have hurt Ahsoka and their unborn child. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t get the horrible visions out of his head. The gleaming red lightsaber, Ahsoka’s frightened eyes—and their child, cuddled up in Ahsoka’s arms. The baby’s sparkling blue eyes, light brown hair barley grown in—the white shaped Togruta markings. The infant looked up at him, bobbing his head to the side, completely innocent and oblivious. _Stop._ Ahsoka was weaponless, she was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. The bright red lightsaber slashed down upon them— _stop_ —their lifeless bodies thudding onto the ground.

“Stop!” Anakin screamed aloud, shaking his head back and forth until the room appeared before him again. He buried his head to his knees letting out a soft whimper. Why was he so weak? Why couldn’t he fight it? The anger he’d felt, it was so numbing and strange, it had overcome his entire body—he hadn’t been able to control himself, if Ahsoka hadn’t shown up, Anakin would’ve killed Master Kenobi along with Chancellor Palpatine. What the kriff was wrong with him? He took a few deep breathes before calming his mind ever so slightly. It had been a while since Ahsoka had left; the room was dead silent. Slowly, Anakin got up, looking around at the mess he caused. Cracks were split in the back wall where he’d pinned Palpatine with the Force. His desk was now across the room shattered, what was he supposed to tell the Council? They had been right not to grant him the rank of Master. They had been right. Something was wrong with him, in the pit of his stomach, he could feel it, a change, something within him, his essence. It felt different, wrong even. Anakin played back everything that occurred, his talk with the Chancellor, his anger surging, the chaos he caused. Then his mind fell back to the Chancellor.

_Embrace your destiny, or your precious Padawan will die._

Palpatine knew. He knew about his vision, but how? He couldn’t be the Sith Lord—he had just lost his temper, right? _Embrace your destiny._ If he knew about the vision, he knew that Anakin had killed Ahsoka, did that mean embracing his destiny meant becoming a Sith? No—that wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be. But it made perfect sense. Anakin’s eyes widened in realization.

Palpatine was him, he was the Sith Lord Sidious.

. . .

“Is there something wrong with the Council?” Asked Padmé glancing between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka felt bad for not filling her in on everything, but there wasn’t any time.

“What should we do? Anakin wanted to turn himself in,” Obi-Wan scratched his beard, pondering.

“If Anakin wants to turn himself in, then we should. It’s the best way to solve this catastrophe,” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

“What? We can’t do that—he must have had a good reason to do what he did—”

“Ahsoka, he almost killed me! If you hadn’t shown up, who knows how far he would’ve gone,” Kenobi sighed, looking down at the floor. Senator Amidala looked at Obi-Wan wide-eyed.

“Anakin tried to kill you?” She asked shocked. Ahsoka frowned at Kenobi. Anakin was his friend, and yet he would turn him in, it was selfish, but then again, Anakin almost murdered him.

“I know, but he must have a reason, right? I tried talking to him once you left, I think he had some form of a vision. Something really bad must have happened,”

“Did he say what the vision is about?”

“No, he’s in complete shock. I told him to stay in the Chancellor’s chambers while I came to find you,”

“Guys, what’s going on?” Padmé said, stepping in between them, her eyebrows were creased in worry. Ahsoka’s turned from Obi-Wan to the senator.

“There was an attack, Anakin was sent to escort the Chancellor to safety. I went to check on him to find him pinning Master Kenobi to the ground in a fight. I don’t know why he did what he did, but I was able to interfere and he stopped. It was like he didn’t know what he was doing and then the realization suddenly hit him,” Padmé’s expression went from concern, to shock, then to downright confusion.

“So, you left him in there alone?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t going to be long. I was trying to find Obi-Wan to ask what we should do,” Ahsoka turned back to Kenobi with a glare. “We can’t turn him in, you know that. He’s your padawan, he wouldn’t just turn on you like that. Maybe he was being controlled or something,”

“That’s a possibility, but by whom, the Chancellor?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“I don’t know, as much as I hate to say it, the Council might be right about Palpatine. Anakin said that he needed to die, that could only mean one thing, right?” Kenobi seemed deep in thought.

“It is hard to tell, we need to talk to Anakin about it once he feels like talking that is,”

“What about the Council?” Padmé piped in. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he remembered the council.

“Right—Ahsoka, will you go talk to Anakin again. we need answers and fast. I can go and distract the Council with other news. I do not like the idea of lying to the Council, but I will do what I must,”

“Master Kenobi, you can’t tell them anything about Anakin, please,” Ahsoka stared into his conflicted eyes, pleading. He hesitated for a moment before responding.

“I won’t,” With that, he turned around and headed into the docking bay where a big Republic ship was landing. Ahsoka took a deep breath. She shouldn’t worry, everything would be fine, they would figure this out—they had to, for Anakin’s sake.

“What should I do to help?” Padmé asked from beside her. Ahsoka looked at her.

“Come with me,” And the hurried through the halls back towards the Chancellor’s chambers. Ahsoka was going to figure this out, whatever it took.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, missroyalmess for proofreading this chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Anakin Skywalker was staring out through the window of Coruscant when Ahsoka finally returned.** Ahsoka felt a rush of worry sweep over her when Anakin turned from the window to her, there were tear stains lining his face, and his eyes were slightly watery.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to leave you alone, but I had to find Obi-Wan. The Council’s back and he’s going to distract them for us until we sort out what happened,” Ahsoka muttered, crossing her arms. Anakin didn’t respond, instead he turned back to the window, looking out into the busy life of Coruscant. “Anakin—I know you went through something traumatic, but we need to know what it was and why you did what you did,” Ahsoka stepped closer towards him.

“That’s the thing, I don’t know Ahsoka,” Anakin’s voice was rough and cracked.

“Well, you did have that dream, didn’t you? What happened in the dream?” Silence was his only response. She took another step forward. “Look Anakin, I just want to figure this out, so you don’t get locked up. This vision—it must have motivated you to take these actions, or maybe Sidious was controlling you? Please tell me,” Ahsoka was practically pleading. She took another step forward.

“There was so much anger I felt, it was twisting and ruthless, and—and it felt good. Ahsoka, why did it feel good?” Anakin’s voice quivered as he looked down at his hands. She didn’t know how to respond. “There’s something wrong with me, I can feel it in the Force, I—I feel like a traitor,” Ahsoka stepped closer to him.

“You’re not a traitor Anakin,”

“Yes, I am,” He clenched his fists, continuing to look out the glass window. Ahsoka didn’t know what to say, how was she supposed to comfort him? She went through a list of memories of all the times Anakin had supported and reassured her. Through touch.

“Anakin—” Ahsoka started, coming up right behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Before she could continue, Anakin practically jumped away at the touch of her fingers. He stepped away from her, closer to the window, this time he was looking at her, his eyes full of confliction. She tried to reach for him again, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Please stay back, I don’t want to hurt you,” His voice was hollow and broken. Ahsoka’s eyes widened. _What had happened after last night?_ He went from being completely happy and humorous, too, well, this.

“You won’t hurt me,” She said, trying to keep her voice calm, she had told Padmé to stay outside the room, and she would call her if anything went wrong. Ahsoka could handle this, she just had to say the right words.

“How do you know?” Anakin’s words were loud and full of emotion.

“Because I know you, you’re kind and compassionate. Whatever you saw yourself as in your dream isn’t you Anakin,” Slowly, Ahsoka was making her way towards him again, in small and quiet steps.

“The Jedi get visions about the future, I’m a monster Ahsoka,”

“No, you’re not! Not all visions are as they seem Anakin, you and you alone decide your fate,” She had used the wrong words, her master frowned.

“Just like I chose to be the Chosen One?” His words were venomous, Ahsoka hesitated. “Do you know how much pressure is put on me every single day? And for what? The Jedi Council thinks I’m the savior of this war, but how can I be? How am I supposed to be perfect?” Anakin was now looking directly into her eyes, tears were falling down his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to mind. She was about to speak when Anakin continued. “All my life I spent trying to live up to the Jedi, ever since Master Qui-Gon found me on Tatooine, I gave up everything for the Council, I gave up my _mom_ ,” There was a dead silence that filled the room. Ahsoka knew nearly nothing about Anakin’s past, besides the fact that he and his mother had been sold into slavery at a young age. The past was something the Jedi never talked about, even as Ahsoka and Anakin’s relationship blossomed, it was never something they brought up, Ahsoka knew now not to say anything. Especially to Anakin about it.

“I gave it all up for nothing,” He spat. “And to come to find out I lost the one thing that mattered in my life—” Anakin’s voice broke as he wept. Ahsoka couldn’t take it anymore, she went to him and pulled her arms around Anakin’s slumped shoulders. This time he didn’t pull away, he continued to cry against her for the next ten minutes before finally, he stopped, pulling away from her. She looked up into his glassy eyes, trying to give him a smile, a shimmer of hope, but it was nearly impossible. “I killed you,” Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrow muscles at the sudden word. “In my dream, I killed you and our child,” His voice was softer now, and much quieter.

“Anakin—I, that’s horrible, I’m sorry,” Was all she could bring herself to say as she wrapped her arms around him again. There was another pause of silence as they stood there together. “I was wrong,” Anakin said, breaking the silence, looking down at Ahsoka, the tears finally went from his face.

“About what?” She asked gently.

“I didn’t give it up for nothing,” Anakin looked into her eyes with a saddened smile, cupping his hands against her cheeks. “I have you.” She couldn’t help but smile at the words, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him lightly, not deep, or passionate, but soft, and sweet. When she pulled away, Anakin’s eyes were gleaming with the sparkles they’d had the previous night. There was her Anakin. She could tell he was still very shaken up by everything, but at least he was better than before.

“You won’t leave me, right?” Anakin asked, surprisingly sounding serious. Ahsoka grinned at his words.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me Skyguy,” Anakin smirked at her remark.

“Well, I’m glad,” Suddenly, the doors opened and quickly Anakin and Ahsoka separated. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ahsoka realized it was the Senator. But the expression she held had her worried.

“Something’s wrong,” She spoke hurriedly, coming in and sealing the door behind her. Both Anakin and Ahsoka gave her a confused look.

“I was standing outside of the door patiently when I heard gunshots and lightsabers. There was screaming and I went to examine and—"

“What is it,”

“The clone troopers, they’re attacking the Jedi,”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm alive lol, sorry for not posting in forever, I've been distracted with a lot of other things recently and I was in a writer's block. But I finally made another chapter so here yah go.  
> Enjoy!

“What?” Ahsoka asked in complete shock. The clones, attacking the Jedi? Something had to be wrong.

“Are you sure you saw correctly?” Asked Anakin, looking as bewildered as Ahsoka. The senator nodded.

“Yes, I know what I saw,”

“There must be a group of clones rebelling against us,” Anakin muttered, creasing his eyebrows.

“We have to go stop them, we don’t know how many clones turned against us,” Ahsoka said, starting to walk towards the door before Anakin grabbed her wrist.

“Ahsoka,” She turned to see him looking worriedly into her eyes.

“I’ll be fine, you know, I handled those bounty hunters with no problem,”

“This is different, these are clone troopers were talking about. They fight alongside us every day, they know our skills,”

“Well that makes both of us in danger then,” She huffed. As much as she knew Anakin was trying to protect her, she couldn’t just stay hidden and do nothing, no, she would help him.

“Ahsoka, please, I can’t let you risk your life,” Anakin was still gripping her wrist, looking pleadingly into her eyes. Ahsoka frowned.

“And I can’t let you risk yours, besides, we’ll have more of a chance against them together. How about we signal the 501st and let them know of the situation? They can help us out and protect me if you’re worried,” Anakin pondered this for a moment before loosening his grip on her wrist.

“Alright fine, but we go together, alright?” Ahsoka nodded, looking determined. “Senator Amidala, can you alert the council of this please,” Padmé nodded from beside them and pulled out her comm.

“I’ll stay in here once I’ve contacted them, in case something happens,” Ahsoka and Anakin nodded in agreement.

“Captain, this is General Skywalker—there’s been an attack, some of the clones have turned against us,” Anakin spoke roughly into his comm. For a moment there was silence before Rex responded.

“Where’s your location General?” His voice seemed unfazed.

“The Chancellor’s chambers, meet us a few clicks from the docking bay,”

“Yes sir,” Anakin turned off the message and looked down at Ahsoka.

“Let’s do this,” She said with a smile, and with that, they headed out of the room.

. . .

The hallways were almost completely empty, odd. Anakin and Ahsoka had slipped through the corridors without trouble. Where were the clones Padmé had mentioned? The air grew still as they continued running quietly.

“Anakin, something’s off—something feels out of place,” Ahsoka whispered from beside him. He felt it too, a chilling sensation tingling up his spine. They were near the docking bay, yet none of the 501st was in sight. They turned the corner and Anakin stopped in his tracks. Bodies, dead bodies. There were so many. “What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked from behind Anakin, when she moved around him, she let out a gasp.

“There are so many—bodies, Jedi—they’re all dead,” Ahsoka muttered in shock, running to each corpse. “How many clones went rouge?” She asked, turning to Anakin, her eyes wide. The answer was many, how much, Anakin didn’t know. But what he did know, was that this mission got a lot more dangerous. Anakin stayed against the wall, slowly making his way farther and farther, Ahsoka right next to him. He reached out with the Force, nothing, he felt no life whatsoever. Anakin glanced at each body, none of the Jedi looked familiar until he reached one and froze. Ahsoka was about to look over when he blocked her.

“Ahsoka, don’t look,” His voice was hoarse.

“Is someone there?” Her tone was panicked and high pitched.

“No, just keep walking—look at me,” Ahsoka looked at him, terrified.

“What’s going on, why can’t I look?”

“Just listen to me, please,” She looked at him, confusion plastered upon her face and before Anakin could react, she slid in front of him and glanced down at the body Anakin had tried to cover from her. Ahsoka fell to her knees in complete shock and horror. A few feet from her lay Master Plo Koon, blood staining the fabric of his robes. Ahsoka’s entire face went pale as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

“Why—why would they do this?” Her voice was a near whisper as she cried. Anakin quickly knelt next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Why would any clone do this?” Her voice rose in disbelief.

“I don’t know,” Anakin mumbled from beside her, bringing her closer to him. Anakin, why?” She cried into his chest, Anakin didn’t know how to make her feel better, there was no way he could, death was something that would crack your heart and leave a mark forever. And he knew that from experience. They sat there for at least five minutes, Ahsoka weeping in his arms, he hated seeing her like this, it killed him. Suddenly, Anakin heard footsteps nearing from behind him.

“Ahsoka, someone’s coming, we have to go now,” Anakin muttered, pulling Ahsoka away from Plo Koon’s limp body, he couldn’t bear to see her stare at him anymore. The footsteps became louder, he didn’t know what to do. He dashed to the opposite wall, keeping Ahsoka close to him as she was still crying.

“Anakin,” A small voice whispered through the hallway. The voice was hollow and cracked, Anakin recognized that voice. He glanced around the corner to see his master limping towards him. Kenobi’s cloth robes were burned from shots, dark crimson blood seeped from his left leg and his waist. He quickly let go of Ahsoka and rushed to Obi-Wan, his face was battered up, covered with sweat and grime. Anakin wrapped his arm around Kenobi, supporting him as they walked to the corner where Ahsoka was sitting, her head covered by her hands.

“Master, are you alright, what happened?” Anakin asked worriedly. How could a group of rebel clones do this to a Jedi Master? Along with all the other dead Jedi throughout the halls.

“The clones—they’ve _all_ turned,” He spoke raggedly, trying to catch his breath. Ahsoka looked up at this, she had stopped crying, but tear stains still glistened across her cheeks.

“What do you mean, they _all_ turned?” Her voice quivered at the question.

“All of them, the 501st, the 212th, every one of them,”

“No, that’s impossible,” Anakin said, his words filled with doubt. “I know Rex and Jesse; they would never turn against us. They are loyal clones,”

“That’s what I thought about Commander Cody,” Kenobi mumbled as Anakin leaned him against the wall for support. There was a pause as the realization dawned on Anakin and Ahsoka’s faces. It was the only explanation if all the clones turned, then they could easily outnumber a Jedi and kill them. But why—why were they all doing this?

“But why—why would any of the clones do this? They couldn’t have just gone around killing everyone—not Rex, he couldn’t have,” Ahsoka mumbled, glancing from Anakin to Obi-Wan, tears again falling down her face. Master Kenobi shook his head in dismay.

“I don’t know what we are going to do,” He muttered, looking at the floor. It was the first time Anakin had seen his master like this, so broken and unsure. He wanted to help him, somehow tell him and Ahsoka everything was going to be okay, but it wasn’t, that was the hard truth. Nothing could stop the damage that had already been done. Anakin lowered his head to the ground; they needed a plan. They had to make it out of this, he wasn’t going to let his Master or his wife die.

“We have to get out of here,” He said, “Before we knew the clones turned, I signaled Rex and told him to meet us near the docking bay,” Ahsoka’s jaw clenched as she thought of a plan.

“Well, maybe this is good, if they think we’re in the docking bay, we could head the opposite direction and escape,” Ahsoka tried to look hopeful but it was very forced.

“What about the rest of the Council?” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan in question. His master’s face went pale.

“They’re all dead,”

“What?” Ahsoka and Anakin both asked at the same time.

“I was leading the Council out of their ship when all the clones began their attacks, I was able to take cover under some supply boxes, but I heard the screams—every one of them. Although I did see Plo Koon escape though he looked severely injured,” At those words Ahsoka looked away and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and he stared down again in defeat. Anakin didn’t know what to think, the Council—all dead, such powerful Jedi, now gone.

“He was right,” Ahsoka mumbled from next to Anakin. “He was right,”

“Who?” He asked worriedly.

“Maul, everything he said was right and we chose to ignore it. He said that Darth Sidious would turn you to the dark side, make you his padawan. The Chancellor tried to do that,” Anakin looked at her shocked, he was about to say something when Ahsoka continued, “He said the Republic would no longer be the power base, that someone else would take over. Oh God he was right,” Ahsoka was cradling herself against the floor, her head in her hands. Anakin clenched his fists, never in a million years would he have thought this would be the event that would take out the Jedi, but it all made sense now, Palpatine luring him in, trying to turn him against the Council, putting the horrible dreams in his mind. He tried to feel through the Force, but it was weak, that was the strange stillness he’d felt earlier with Ahsoka, the Force had faded from all the Jedi that died. Suddenly footsteps sounded from around the corner, multiple footsteps.

“We have to go now,” He whispered to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Anakin slowly helped up his master with Ahsoka’s help and they ran, they ran as fast as the Force would let them.

They were not going to die today, and Anakin was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super depressing sorry :/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I've posted and I'm incredibly sorry. I've honestly been in a huge writer's block and not very inspired to write this story. But I will not give up on it because I really want to finish it and because of all of you wonderful supporters, as always, thank you.

**Ahsoka Tano held Obi-Wan’s left arm in support as Anakin held his other arm, they weren’t dying today, they weren’t.** Her thoughts were swarming in her head a million miles an hour, everything about Maul, the clones, and poor Master Plo Koon. She didn’t know what to make of any of it really, except for the fact that they’d lost, the Jedi and Republic. They were so close and just like that it was all over, how? The words of Maul rang in her ears. _The time of the Jedi has passed, they cannot defeat Sidious._ Ahsoka shook her head of the thought, no, they could still win this, couldn’t they? All they had to do was regroup, but there was no more Jedi left beside them. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Ahsoka pushed onwards along with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“Senator Amidala, can you hear me?” Anakin whispered into his comm with his free hand. Ahsoka felt guilty, her mind had been so focused on all that had happened that she’d completely forgotten about her friend. For a moment there was silence before a response came.

“Are you and Ahsoka alright?” Padmé asked in a whisper through the comm, her voice staticky. Anakin sent a glance towards Ahsoka before responding.

“It depends on your definition of alright, but yes, everyone’s intact. We found Master Obi-Wan Kenobi he’s injured but stable. All the clones have turned against us, you have to get out of there, I told Rex we were in the Chancellor’s chambers before I knew he turned, they’ll be heading your way,”

“All the clones turned?” The Senator’s voice rose in alarm.

“Yes, we don’t know how exactly but it has to do with Sidious. Either you have to get out of there or we’ll come and get you,” Anakin’s voice was rough as he spoke about Sidious.

“Anakin, the whole area will be swarming with the clones, we shouldn’t go get her together. One of us should go in alone,” Ahsoka muttered thinking about their current situation. Her partner turned to look into her misty eyes.

“I’ll go, I don’t want you risking your life more than you have to,” She nodded, he was right, he had the best fighting chance anyways.

“Alright, you go get Padmé and I’ll find Obi-Wan and me a good hiding space,” Ahsoka thought deeply for a moment about the best place to go, anywhere being in the hallways was a threat, where had the clones first attacked? Kenobi had said he was with all the Jedi Masters when all the soldiers had turned, and the Jedi council was the most powerful of the Jedi, meaning they would probably go for them first. “I’ll take Master Kenobi to the docking bay, if that’s where all the Council was, that’s probably where the first attack happened, meaning the clone troopers have probably moved on from there,”

“Good thinking,” Muttered Obi-Wan from beside her. Anakin was still looking into her eyes, now with worry.

“Don’t worry Master, we’ll be fine,” She gave him a reassuring nod and he turned away, back to his commlink.

“Did you hear all of that Padmé?”

“Yes, I’ll stay hidden until you show up,” With that Anakin turned off the message. He turned to Ahsoka and grabbed her free hand.

“I’ll meet you at the docking bay,” She nodded and took a deep breath as they both went their separate ways. She could still hear Anakin’s footsteps as she turned the corner.

“How are you holding up Master Kenobi?” He let out a cough from beside her.

“Great, never better,” Hearing his sarcastic voice put a smile on her face, but only for a brief moment before her thoughts returned to the matter at hand. She forced herself not to look at all the bodies as they made their way through the hall. Suddenly loud footsteps sounded, getting closer by the second. Her whole body tensed up, there was a lot of clones coming, she could tell by all the steps, there was no way she could fight all of them, especially with injured Kenobi. So, she did the only thing she could think of. Ahsoka yanked Obi-Wan to the ground near a few lifeless bodies along with herself.

“Play dead,” She whispered under her breath. As much as it grossed her out, she reached for the blood on the body next to her and plastered it all over herself, Kenobi already looked pretty beaten up, so he didn’t need to do anything. As the steps drew only a few feet away, she fell still and clamped her eyes shut. The large clanging of the soldiers' steps made her want to get away or at least do something, but she had to stay completely still until they were gone. She hoped that Obi-Wan was staying just as still like her, knowing him he would be, but she still felt on edge. Ahsoka reached out with the Force, most of the clones were leaving but she felt one stay. They were looking around and searching the bodies. _Crap, they must be taking the lightsabers._ She sensed the clone get closer and closer and she froze in fear. If they took her and Kenobi’s lightsabers, they would be defenseless if they were to run into any more threats. The man was only inches away when is stopped.

“We have orders to go to get to the Chancellor’s chambers, we will collect the Jedi weapons on the next sweep brother,” Said a clone from farther away. The clone drew away and when all the men had finally turned the corner, she heaved out a sigh. Cautiously, she got up and peered around before helping up Obi-Wan who gave her a worrying look.

“We should hurry up and get out of here,” He muttered under his breath, slinging his arm around Ahsoka’s shoulder and she nodded in return. They continued along their way trying to move as swiftly and quietly as possible. The docking bay was only a few more corridors away. Ahsoka reached her mind out to the Force, she couldn’t sense anyone around them, they should be clear, at least at the moment. Through a lot of stumbling and wincing, the two walked into the docking bay and a sickly feeling fell over Ahsoka as she looked at all the bodies. All of them, it was the Council.

“We shouldn’t have come here, I’m sorry Master,” She mumbled trying to focus her eyes on something besides the dead.

“Ahsoka, it was a smart decision to come here, no matter what we would find. You do not have to apologize,” His voice was rough he winced as more blood seeped from his wound. The Togruta moved Obi-Wan behind a few crates, away from the rest of the bodies.

“I’m going to check for any medical supplies, there should be one on this ship,” She muttered, looking at a Republic Command ship, although a Medical droid was never stationed in these, there was always a medical pouch provided in one of the compartments in case someone got hurt in the middle of battle. Carefully, Ahsoka made her way into the ship, gripping her hands around her lightsabers, she didn’t feel anyone through the Force, but there was always a chance someone could be there. The ship was completely silent as she opened the hatch to get inside, she cringed at the loud noise it made while opening. As she predicted, a first aid kit was attached to the wall, she quickly grabbed it and headed back to Obi-Wan, she was glad no one had been on the ship. “This is the only medical aid you’ll get for now,” She said, kneeling down next to Kenobi with the box of supplies.

“I think I’ll manage,” He muttered jokingly, Ahsoka could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to smile at his words, she could tell it was forced. So much had happened in one day that comedy seemed like the only way to make the situation feel better. Ahsoka took out the bandages and wrapped them semi tightly around Kenobi’s waist and left leg.

“Hopefully, this will keep most of the blood in, you’ll probably feel light-headed from the blood that you’ve already lost though,”

“I never knew you could be so professional Ahsoka,” She let a small smile play on her lips.

“Yeah, well, when you get stuck in the world outside the Jedi, you mature quite a bit,”

“What made you decide to come back?” He asked, curiously as Ahsoka sat down beside him.

“Well, multiple reasons, I guess. I wanted to see you and Anakin and the rest of the clones, and I had a desire to fight after so long,” Ahsoka pulled her knees to her chest, looking at the ground sadly. She was enjoying being back after being with Anakin and their dance, his proposal, being with the clones again, and well—all of it. But now, everything had changed. What was life going to be like now that the Jedi lost? Would they have to live in hiding?

“Anakin really missed you while you were gone,” Obi-Wan’s words took Ahsoka away from her thoughts.

“Yeah, I missed him too,”

“He wouldn’t even talk to anyone for a week, but once we got back out there to fight the war, he seemed to get better. But deep down I knew he was still hurting inside, there was just something off about his emotions, he wasn’t focused,” Ahsoka kept her eyes glued to the floor, guilt rising in her chest. “When you came back it was like a spark lit up and he was back to his normal self,”

“What are you trying to say?” She asked slightly annoyed, was he purposely trying to make her feel bad for leaving? Kenobi noticed her discomfort and creased his eyebrows.

“What I’m saying is, Anakin clearly cares a lot about you. I’m glad your back, for your sake and also his,” Ahsoka’s guilt dissolved, and she smiled at him.

“Thank you,”


End file.
